Despierta mis recuerdos
by Leukar
Summary: IchiRuki Han pasado cinco años desde que se separaron, y ahora, justo después de su reencuentro, aparecen unos seres de ojos rojos que no parecen apreciar mucho a los shinigami. Además, Ichigo ha olvidado casi por completo a todos los que conocía.
1. Despedida

CAPÍTULO 1: DESPEDIDA

Habían vencido. Habían derrotado a Aizen y la mayoría de los arrancars, salvo algunos que habían vuelto a hueco mundo.

Aunque en su bando también habían habido bajas. Entre ellas, las de los capitanes Komamura, que había muerto al derrotar a Tousen, y el capitán Kurotsuchi, que tras haber acabado con varias espadas, había caído para no volver a levantarse.

Ichigo estaba de pie, observando los destrozos que había causado esa guerra en toda la sociedad de almas. Estaba lleno de heridas, algunas aun sangraban en abundancia. Tenía que curarse enseguida, pero había alguien que necesitaba más unos cuidados.

Rukia estaba tumbada sobre la tierra. Apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Lo único que podía ver en aquellos momentos era al chico de pelo naranja que la estaba observando, y que poco a poco, y con esfuerzo, se iba acercando a ella.

El chico se arrodilló frente a la shinigami, y viendo la gravedad de sus heridas, buscó con la mirada a Inoue, que ya se acercaba corriendo hacía ellos.

-¿Ku...Kurosaki-kun, estás bien?- preguntó casi sin aliento la muchacha. No tenía heridas. Ella se había quedado al margen de la batalla. Después de recuperarla en hueco mundo, habían decidido que no la expondrían a más peligros, ni para ella, ni para la sociedad de almas.

-Yo estoy bien... Bueno, mejor que ella. Cura a Rukia, por favor.

Inoue miró a su amiga, y rápidamente, se puso a trabajar. En poco tiempo, las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse. Cuando la shinigami comenzaba a sentirse mejor, y ya se podía mover, el muchacho, que no había dejado de observarla ni un segundo, se desplomó justo al lado de ella, sobre sus piernas.

-¡Ichigo!- pero el chico ya no respondió, estaba profundamente dormido.

Ichigo despertó en la enfermería del cuarto escuadrón. No estaba solo en la sala. Renji e Ikkaku también descansaban allí, y cuando vieron que el chico iba despertando, ambos le sonrieron y le saludaron..

-¡Vaya vaya! Ya pensábamos que no te ibas a despertar nunca- dijo el pelirrojo, con voz socarrona.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-Pues como cuatro días, y no había quién te despertase.

Cuatro días. Se había pasado cuatro días en esa cama. Los había desperdiciado. ¿ahora cuánto le quedaba? Posiblemente poco más de una semana.

Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba y quedó de pie delante de ella unos segundos. No le dolía nada. Seguramente Inoue le habría curado después de Rukia... ¡Rukia! Era verdad, no sabía como estaba.

Se reprimió a si mismo. Siempre pensando en esa cría con la que siempre peleaba. Primero iría a ver como estaban los demás.

Se despidió de los dos chicos, ambos un tanto sorprendidos por su actitud, y salió en busca de sus amigos. Miró en varias habitaciones, pero nada más que encontraba a shinigamis y más shinigamis heridos, y otros a los que les estaban curando.

Finalmente, llegó a una habitación en la que estaban Inoue, Ishida y Chad, la primera curándoles a los otros dos.

-¡Hey!, ¿estáis bien?

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- gritó una alegre Inoue, pegando un pequeño saltito.

-Sí, estamos todos bien, Kurosaki. ¿Algo más?- las respuestas de Ishida siempre eran así de secas. No había nada que hacer.

-¡Encima que me preocupo me vienes con esas!¡Mira que eres desagradecido!- Ichigo miró la habitación, solo estaban ellos tres. Nadie más.-¿dónde está Rukia?

-Pues... Creo que su hermano quería que estuviese en la casa Kuchiki, ya que allí también tienen gente del cuarto escuadrón.

Maldición se dijo a si mismo, de nuevo pensando en Rukia, como si no pudiese cuidarse ella solita. 

Pero en ese momento la recordó en la batalla, exhausta, al límite de sus fuerzas, con un montón de heridas, pero ella seguía luchando. Por eso luchó a su lado, para que siempre se mantuviese con vida, para que nadie se la arrebatase.

Eso era lo que pensó en aquellos momentos. Pero esta era una situación muy distinta. La batalla ya había pasado, todo ya estaba resuelto, y ella estaba a salvo...en la casa de los Kuchiki. ¡Cómo que le iban a dejar pasar!

Después de dar una despedida casi inaudible, salió de la sala. No sabía muy bien qué hacer ahora. Simplemente no podía hacer nada.

En ese momento, oyó unos pasos que le sonaron familiares.

-¡Ichigo!

Era Rukia. Iba prácticamente vendada hasta el cuello, incluyendo un brazo y una pierna, pero a pesar de eso se la veía bien.

-¡Rukia!-el chico no podía dejar de mirar sus vendajes, y jamás lo admitiría, pero no se calmó hasta que no vio que la muchacha estaba, dentro de lo que cabía, bien.-¿Por qué no estás en la mansión de tu hermano?

-Ya me estaba aburriendo, viendo la procesión de shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón desfilando delante de mi cama.-dijo la shinigami, aunque le miró preocupada. Ichigo estaba en una situación muy parecida a la de ella. También estaba cubierto de vendajes hasta el cuello, y sabía que él había recibido peores heridas.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir, o qué hacer, hasta que el capitán Ukitake llegó hasta ellos, y se tuvieron que separar. Al parecer tenía que decirle algo importante a Rukia.

No podía evitarlo. Acercarse a Rukia, simplemente estar con ella, oír su voz, sentirla cerca. Era como un imán que le atraía y le impedía separase. Para ambos, haberse conocido fue algo que cambió sus mundos, tanto el de él, como el de ella. Quizá eso les hizo inseparables, aun sin su consentimiento.

Por eso, no podía evitar pensar, que apenas dentro de dos semanas, posiblemente fuese su última despedida.

Ella se quedaba en la sociedad de almas.

Él...

FLASH BACK

-Ichigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Hirako se pudo al lado del chico, que después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento, estaba descansando en una especie de sillón al que se le notaban los años.-Cuando la guerra acabe, vendrás con nosotros

-¡¿Qué?!-no, él no lo sabía, o simplemente s negaba a intentar saberlo. -no me pienso ir, ya lo sabéis. Desde un principio os dije que no quería unirme a vosotros. Tan solo quería que me enseñaseis.

-Te daremos dos semanas después de que acabe la guerra. Que lo quieras ver o no, eso es cosa tuya-la mirada de Hirako no admitía réplica. Era una orden, que de no ser cumplida, tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Ichigo vio como el vizard se alejaba de él. No podía hacer nada. Sin él quererlo, su destino ya estaba marcado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esas dos semanas, apenas se separó de sus amigos, en especial de Rukia. Seguramente no la volvería a ver.

Por desgracia para él, llegó el día en que se tenían que despedir. No se lo había dicho a nadie, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Vio la puerta que le llevaría al mundo humano, y deseó, con toda su alma, que aquella puerta jamás se abriese.

Miró a los shinigamis que estaban detrás de ellos, en un intento de digna despedida.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron, como lo habían hecho muchas otras veces, pero a la vez de forma distinta, intentando hablar a través del silencio.

-I-Ichigo...- la shinigami lo miró si cabía con más fuerza- volveré... Digo, volveremos. Lo prometo.

El muchacho sonrió casi sin fuerza. Sí, puede que ella volviese, pero él no estaría.

Hubo un destello de luz, y cruzaron la puerta. Era un adiós.


	2. Un rostro sin nombre

CAPÍTULO 2: UN ROSTRO SIN NOMBRE

Tenía el cabello negro y la piel pálida. Unos ojos azules enmarcaban su rostro y lo hacían brillar en la oscuridad de la noche. Se recostó contra un muro. Estaba herida. Apuntó con su espada directa al corazón. Su voz sonaba fuerte y firme.

-Dame la espada, shingami. -Le dijo mi propia voz, a la que yo no controlaba.

-No me llamo shingami. Soy ------- -----.

-Yo soy...¡Kurosaki Ichigo!

La espada se hundió en su cuerpo y una luz blanca inundó la escena. Después, la oscuridad.

Había vuelto a soñar con ella. El sueño no era el mismo, pero ella siempre aparecía en él.

¿Quién era?

No los sabía. Ni siquiera... Podía escuchar su nombre. Se levantó de su cama y, al hacerlo, los muelles rechinaron. Ya tenía unos años. Quizá debería cambiarla. O quizá no, después de todo, solo la usaba él.

Caminó lentamente hasta el cuarto de baño, donde miró el reflejo que el espejo le ofrecía. Verdaderamente parecía cansado. El día anterior había estado entrenando con Hirako y había acabado exhausto. Por lo menos ese día lo tenía libre.

El piso en el que vivía tan solo lo usaba unas pocas semanas al año, ya que solía viajar con los vizards. Aun así, era reconfortable tener un lugar al que volver, un lugar que sepas que es solo tuyo. Pero en ese momento, aquel lugar era el último en el que hubiese deseado estar. Tan frío. Tan solitario. Tan oscuro.

Y además estaba esa shinigami. Sabía que la conocía, pero su mente te negaba a entregarle los recuerdos pertenecientes a ella. Su alma pedía en mudos gritos, sin saber ni siquiera su nombre, estar con ella.

Pero él ya sabía la razón de haberla olvidado. Se la había dicho Hiyori poco después de unirse a los vizards. Y de eso hacía ya cinco años.

Los hollows carecen de alma y se sentimientos, por lo que no necesitan recuerdos. Al conseguir poder, se requiere algún sacrificio a cambio, ya sea el tiempo u el esfuerzo. Pero al conseguir poderes de hollow, tienes que sacrificar algo de un valor mayor.

Tus recuerdos.

No olvidarías a las personas con las que habías convivido durante toda tu vida, pero si que olvidarías pequeños detalles. Y otros no tan pequeños; una fiesta de cumpleaños, unas vacaciones con tus amigos, alguien al que conociste hace poco. Se evaporarían sin dejar rastro, como las sombras que pasan ante ti sin que te des cuenta.

En ese momento, lo daría todo, todo lo que poseyera, por solo...saber su nombre.

Como prometió, Rukia volvió al mundo humano. Eso fue dos años después de haberse despedido, del adiós. Antes no había podido volver, su propio hermano se lo impedía, pero ahora que había ascendido de rango, ahora que era teniente de su escuadrón, podía tomar ese tipo de decisiones por ella misma.

Pero cuando volvió, la persona a la que había entregado toda su confianza, y también, sin quererlo, su corazón, había dejado de existir en ese mundo. Ni siquiera sus amigos sabían donde se encontraba. Su alma de desintegró en miles de pedazos, quién sabe si volverían a unirse.

Pero ella seguía volviendo. Había hecho amigos, y todos juntos formaban una especie de extraña familia sin lazos de sangre, pero aún así, mucho más fuerte. Pero a la muchacha le seguía faltando una pieza, de esas que era muy difícil de encontrar.

Pero no les abandonaría. No a sus amigos, no por alguien...que ya no estaba. Se guardaría en su corazón todo lo que sus palabras no fuesen capaces de expresar. Aun así, sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué había aceptado?

Era una pregunta que constantemente le venía a la cabeza. Pero también sabía la respuesta. Para poder ser más fuerte que él. Para poder vencer, había renegado de todo lo suyo. Pero él quería recuperarlo.

Cuando Hirako le dijo que se tenía que ir con ellos, el primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue que jamás aceptaría una cosa así. Pero después...supo que no había otra opción.

Cogió el café que se había preparado y se lo tomó lentamente, saboreando el líquido que recorría su garganta.

En ese momento, oyó un pequeño pitido que le indicaba, para su pesar, que después de todo aquel día no iba a ser para él.

El mensaje era corto. Y urgente.

"Ha aparecido una fuerza espiritual extraña en Tokio. Ven deprisa"

¿Extraña? Para los vizards las fuerzas espirituales se dividían en cinco: shinigamis, hollows, vizards, arrancars y humanos con poderes espirituales.

No había más.

Entonces, ¿a qué se referían con extraña?

Más se valía darse prisa.

Habían pasado tres años desde que Rukia volvió a encontrarse con sus amigos en el mundo humano. La semana siguiente la tenía libre, y ya estaba haciendo un pequeño equipaje para marcharse, cuando su capitán llamó urgentemente a la puerta de su despacho. La shinigami le abrió inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ukitake-taicho?

-Tenemos problemas. Hemos localizado una fuerza espiritual extraña en Tokio. Lo lamento mucho, pero me temo que de esto te debes encargar tú.

Rukia no podía negarse a una petición directa de su capitán, y además, ella sabía que si no era urgente, jamás le impediría ir al mundo humano.

-De acuerdo. ¿quién más irá conmigo?

-El capitán Abarai. Se que trabajáis bien juntos.

Sí, era verdad. Después de tantos años, cuando luchaban sabían como actuaría el otro, y así podían reaccionar y luchar conjuntamente.

"Capitán"

Pensaba Rukia mientras corría por los pasillos de su cuartel hasta la sala en la que Renji le esperaba

"Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado de capitán. Demasiadas responsabilidades para él." la muchacha se rió de sus propios pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta de la sala en que el pelirrojo la esperaba e inmediatamente partieron hacia Tokio.

Demasiada gente. En las calles de Tokio apenas podías dar dos pasos sin estar a punto de chocar con alguien. La gente de ese lugar tendrían que tener unos cuantos ojos demás, o a lo mejor venían así de fábrica.

Porque parecían máquinas. Coordinadas, sin mirarse, sin reconocerse, simplemente caminando entre el gentío que formaba una masa compacta de personas.

Un joven que se destacaba por un llamativo color de pelo iba caminando sin dirección fija por las trascurridas calles de la ciudad. Caminaba lentamente, buscando la extraña energía que se había sentido hacía apenas unos minutos.

Era cierto. Aquella fuerza...no la reconocía. No pertenecía a nada conocido. Entonces... ¿Qué era?

Hacía ya unos cuantos años que el chico había aprendido a controlar el poder espiritual, así como a detectarlo, y se le daba francamente bien. Antes apenas lo notaba a menos que se disparase. En esos momentos lo podía notar aunque intentase ocultarlo. Pero ese no era el caso. Simplemente había desaparecido.

El móvil volvió a sonar, como unas treinta veces desde esa misma mañana, y escuchó al otro lado la voz de Hiyori.

-¡Te dije que llamases cada cinco minutos! ¡Cinco! ¿No le has vuelto a encontrar?

-¡Pero si no ha ocurrido nada en todo este rato! ¿Para que quieres que te llame para decirte eso si luego me dices que no llame sin motivo?¡Aclárate!

-¡Eso es porque eres un inútil!¡Busca y encontrarás!

La conexión se cortó. ¡Esa mocosa ya le tenía harto!

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. No tenía más remedio que seguir buscando. Y como en cinco minutos no encontrase algo...no, mejor no pensarlo. Tenía que concentrarse.

Rukia y Renji estaban en los tejados de uno de los edificios más bajos de Tokio, cosa que era un logro, ya que esa ciudad parecía formada por construcciones enormes, que parecían querer tocar el cielo.

Lo habían notado. Esa fuerza espiritual había aparecido haría unos pocos segundos. Pero ya no estaba. Seguramente tendrían que quedarse bastante tiempo en el mundo humano, por lo que se habían puesto unos gigais. Aunque unos estaban más cómodos que otros.

-¿Habrá notado nuestra presencia?

-Seguramente.- la shinigami miró a su amigo, que estaba visiblemente molesto por tener que llevar aquél cuerpo falso. - será mejor que nos bajemos de aquí.

Rukia fue hacia las escaleras, y momentos después su amigo la seguía. Mientras no volviesen a notar aquella fuerza, no tendrían nada que hacer. Caminaron hacia unas de las calles más concurridas de Tokio. También tenían derecho a relajarse.

Habían pasado otros cinco minutos, y la insistente voz de Hiyori había vuelto a penetrarle en el tímpano. Estaba aburrido. Llevaba ya varias horas recorriendo esas calles sin resultado alguno. Se sentó en un banco que había en medio de una especie de plaza e intentó relajarse.

Levantó la vista un segundo, y entonces la vio.

Tenía el cabello negro y una piel pálida y hermosa. Unos grandes ojos azules que recorrían la plaza con detenimiento. Vestía un bonito vestido a juego con sus ojos. El corazón del chico se le aceleró. Había empezado a pensar que aquella mujer no era real. Pero ahí estaba. A unos metros de él.

¿Quién era?

Pronto lo sabría.

Se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y corrió todo lo que pudo hacia aquel sueño que había cobrado vida. Cuando llegó ya no estaba. Había seguido caminando por una de las calles segundarias.

Si al menos supiese su nombre, podría gritarlo, y ella se giraría, y le diría...quién sabe lo que le diría. Corrió todo lo que pudo, buscándola, pero la había perdido.

Cerró su puño con fuerza y rabia, y contestó al maldito teléfono que acababa de sonar.


	3. No me digas tu nombre

**CAPÍTULO 3: NO ME DIGAS TU NOMBRE**

La noche ya cubría la ciudad de Tokio. Era una noche oscura, en la que las nubes cubrían todo el cielo sin dejar ver las estrellas.

Olía a lluvia. Seguramente la ciudad amanecería con pequeños riachuelos circulando por sus calles, y todo se vería gris, triste, solitario.

Pero era hermosa. Las luces de la ciudad parecían desafiar a la noche, que intentaba ocultarla en la oscuridad.

Una muchacha, que rondaría los veinticinco años, estaba observándola desde la terraza de uno de los tejados. Y no podía dejar de pensar en que aquel mundo era hermoso. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la barandilla, y el viento movía sus largos cabellos.

Viento.

Hacía años que no lo sentía. Porque del lugar del que provenía, tan solo conocía el dolor, la angustia, el sufrimiento.

Justo cuando una gota de lluvia tocaba su rostro, lo sintió. Era la fuerza de dos shinigamis.

"Que pesados" no tuvo más remedio que volver a hueco mundo, hasta que los shinigamis se marchasen. Después de todo, aquel mundo lleno de vacío no era tan pésimo para vivir, si se comparaba con el que había tenido antes.

Con una mano, abrió un portal que la conduciría hacia el mundo que provisionalmente había elegido para vivir

Allí, por lo menos, no la molestarían.

Pero un rayo de luz que le dio en el brazo la detuvo. Habían sido más rápidos de lo que ella esperaba.

-------------------------------------------

Había estado recibiendo un sermón de unas dos horas y media por parte de Hiyori, y tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en eso. La única imagen que tenía en su mente era la de aquella chica. Aunque apenas la vio unos segundos, supo que era ella. Era hermosa. Tenía un rostro más maduro del que veía en sus sueños, pero así era aun más bella.

Ichigo estaba perdido ya en sus pensamientos cuando un grito le alertó:

-¡La energía ha vuelto a aparecer!

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo. Aquella misión le tocaba a él. Aunque no lo hacía con tanta desgana, después de todo, quizás la volviese a ver.

--------------------------------------------

-¡Renji! ¡La energía ha vuelto a aparecer! ¡Y está cerca!- la voz de Rukia le penetró en el oído con fuerza. Estaba medio dormido una la habitación del hotel en el que estaban. En algún sitio tendrían que dormir.

-Cogió la gikongan que tenía en el bolsillo y se la tragó. Lo mismo hizo la chica, y ambos, convertidos en shinigamis, salieron en busca de la fuente de aquella energía.

------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron, vieron a una muchacha contemplando la ciudad desde el tejado del edificio. Solo eso.¿Dónde estaba el que desprendía aquella fuerza espiritual?

La chica se giró y, alzando un brazo, abrió lo que parecía una grieta en el cielo. ¡Era ella!

Rukia conjuró todo lo rápido que pudo un hechizo de Kidoh, que le dio a la muchacha en la muñeca. Eso cerró la grieta que estaba creando.

La muchacha se giró, y ambos pudieron ver, en aquel rostro cubierto por una expresión de odio, unos ojos rojos. Rojo sangre.

--------------------------------------------

"Esos malditos shinigamis. ¿Cómo se atreven?" extendió el brazo derecho, y llamó silenciosamente a su zampakutou. De la nada, en su mano apareció, primero, la empuñadura de una katana, de la que luego surgió el filo.

Vio con placer las miradas sorprendidas de los shinigamis. De un salto, llegó hasta la terraza del edificio en el que ellos estaban, e intentó hundir el acero en el cuerpo del shinigami de pelo rojo. Este interpuso su espada entre ellos, y con fuerza, la hizo retroceder.

Rukia ya estaba preparando otro hechizo de Kidoh, y Renji había liberado su espada.

La muchacha les sonrió. Les sonrió con una sonrisa de superioridad pintada en la cara. Extendió su mano izquierda con la palma hacia abajo.

-¡Sombra, obedéceme!

Las sombras de los edificios parecieron tomar vida, y se alzaron levemente del suelo alrededor de la muchacha de los ojos rojos.

-¡Destruye a esos shinigamis!

Con una velocidad terrorífica, las sombras rodearon a Rukia y a Renji por todos los lados. Estaban perdidos.

-¡Getsuga Tenshou!- una luz azulada se abrió paso entre la oscuridad, cortándola e interponiéndose entre la chica y los dos shinigamis. Un muchacho caído del cielo se posó delante de Rukia. Tenía el cabello de un llamativo color naranja, completamente revuelto.

Miró por un momento hacia Rukia.

Era ella. La había encontrado, y estaba bien. Sus ojos se encontraron y una luz extraña iluminó los azules ojos de la chica.

-I-Ichigo...

¿Ichigo?¿Le había llamado por su nombre? Entonces, sí se conocían, pero...¿qué tipo de relación tenían? ¿Amigos? O quizás...algo más.

Un grito de frustración interrumpió sus pensamientos. La causante de aquella extraña oscuridad. Le miraba fijamente. Había abierto de nuevo la grieta que la llevaría a hueco mundo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Ichigo guardó la espada en su funda. Cuando comenzó a controlar el poder espiritual, había conseguido sellar la espada. Sus ropas también eran distintas. Todavía vestía de negro, pero ahora la ropa era más ceñida por la parte de arriba, y menos ancha en los pantalones.

-¡Ichigo!- volvió a decir la joven.

-¡Hey, Ichigo!- el joven que la acompañaba también parecía alegre al verle. Era el capitán de la quinta división. Abarai Renji. Los vizards le habían hecho aprenderse los nombre de todos los capitanes. Podría serle útil. Pero Ichigo le ignoró por completo y centró toda su atención en la muchacha, que le miraba con los ojos llenos de ternura.

-¿Quién eres?

Aquellas palabras rompieron la ilusión que se había creado en unos pocos segundos.

-¡No...no digas tonterías, idiota!

Pero la muchacha calló al ver la expresión seria del chico. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Hey, Ichigo, no bromees con eso.-le dijo el chico pelirrojo. Pero también le extrañó aquella mirada tan seria.

-No estoy de broma.- volvió a mirar a Rukia.- ¿Quién eres?

En seguida se arrepintió de decir aquellas palabras. Vio como la mirada de la joven cambió, hasta el punto de mostrar la tristeza más profundo. ´

Rukia quería salir de allí. Había soñado miles de veces con volverlo a ver, pero ahora... ¿Se encontraba con eso? No sabía que hacer, ni qué decir. No sabía como actuar en un momento como ese.

-Yo...-su voz se quebró. Bajó la cabeza, por que unas lágrimas amenazaba con salir sin su permiso.- Yo soy...

-No me lo digas.- Ichigo la miraba de la forma más profunda que le era posible. La había herido. Nada más verla, y ya le había hecho sufrir.- No me digas tu nombre. Aunque me lo dijeras, no te recordaría. Quiero recordarte por mí mismo. Quiero saber decir tu nombre sin temor a herirte o a equivocarme. Te lo prometo, recordaré tu nombre.

Era él. No había duda. No sabía lo que le había pasado, pero era el mismo chico al que había conocido años atrás. Y le había prometido que lo recordaría. Y él nunca le había roto una promesa. Le miró a los ojos y vio en él a un chico más maduro de lo que recordaba, pero seguía siendo él.

Él... Mantendría su promesa.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**bueno, decir que muchas gracias a los que me habeis posteado, que me hace mucha ilusion, auqnue por ahora seia pocos **

**Gracias a Kaoru240 y a Nyu-chan5, en serio les estoy muy agradecida por pasaros por aqui y comentar**

**ASIAS!!**


	4. Segundo encuentro

**CAPÍTULO 4: SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO**

Miró al punto donde aquella extraña muchacha había desaparecido. En verdad, su poder espiritual era muy extraño. No era una shinigami, eso lo tenía claro, pero tampoco era ni arrancar ni vizard. ¿Qué era?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró. En ese momento no tenía ganas de pensar en ello. Miró a la muchacha que estaba detrás de él. No podía dejar de mirarla. Por fin la había encontrado. Ahora, solo le faltaba recordar su nombre.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono, aparato que Ichigo ya había calificado de una completa inutilidad, empezó a sonar. Visiblemente cabreado, lo cogió, y al otro lado la voz de Hiyori le estaba empezando a gritar. Se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

-¡No hace falta que me grites! ¡Te oigo perfectamente!-respiró hondo, intentando clamarse, y prosiguió. - encontré al causante de ese reiatsu, era una muchacha. Estoy completamente seguro de que no es humana, y tampoco es una arrancar ni un vizard.

-¡Bien!¡Por fin has hecho algo útil! ¿Dónde está?

-Se...escapó. Hacia hueco mundo.-separó el móvil de su oreja, sabiendo el grito que oiría desde el teléfono.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!

-Abrió una brecha y se escapó. Utilizó un poder muy raro. Manipulaba las sombras... Y además... Había dos shini...gamis...

-¡¡LOS SHINIGAMIS NO IMPORTAN. SI MOLESTAN TE LOS CARGAS. YA LO SABES!!

"Maldita sea. Eso lo podrías haber dicho en voz baja, idiota." eso era lo único que podía pasar por su mente. Llevó la mirada hacia donde estaban los dos shinigamis y, tal y como sospechaba, vio una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad pintada en sus caras. Lo habían oído.

-¿Ichigo?- le llamó Hiyori al ver que el chico no respondía.- ¡¿Ichigo?! ¿Por qué no respondes? ¡Ichigooooo!

-Si ocurre algo más ya te llamaré.-cortó la comunicación.- Estaré cerca.-Dijo eso para los dos shinigamis, que le miraban con preocupación.

Utilizando shumpo, se marchó de allí.

Rukia y Renji permanecían quietos, en silencio. No sabían qué hacer.

-Será mejor...que volvamos.- dijo Renji, rompiendo el silencio que había cargado de tensión la atmósfera.

----------------------

Rukia estaba tumbada en la cama del hotel. Habían alquilado dos habitaciones, una para cada uno. Y agradecía poder estar sola en esos momentos.

Ichigo.

Le había vuelto a ver. Pero él no la recordaba. No sabía que debía hacer, todo era demasiado complicado. Hundió su rostro en la almohada. Quería verle. Quería volver a verle y hablar con él. Le haría recordar su nombre. Quería oír de sus labios su nombre. Quería oír su voz al pronunciarlo, ver su cara, sus ojos...ojos que siempre le habían fascinado. "Idiota" pensó, "deja de pensar así de una vez."

Cerró los ojos. En pocos minutos, se había perdido en el descanso del sueño.

---------------------

Hacía ya unas cuantas horas que había amanecido. Todos los vizards estaban reunidos en un pequeño apartamento en el corazón de Tokio. Ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente qué era la chica que había visto Ichigo ayer.

-¿Recuerdas algún otro detalle de ella?- le preguntó Hacchi.

Ichigo intentó recordar. Ya había dicho todo lo que sabía acerca de esa extraña chica. Todo, menos...

-Sus ojos. Sus ojos eran rojos, completamente rojos.

-No nos das muchas pistas.

-Bueno, es que no pude saber nada más.

-Si en vez de estar charlando tranquilamente con esos shinigamis, hubiese hecho tu trabajo, ahora sí sabríamos algo más. Para empezar, qué es.- a Hiyori se le veía realmente enfadada.

Ichigo no le replicó. En ese momento no tenía ganas de estar allí, quería verla. Ver a aquella shinigami de sus sueños.

-¿Ichigo?¿Qué te ocurre?- Kensei había visto la extraña reacción de Ichigo. Por norma general, este siempre le respondía a Hiyori. Pero ese día estaba diferente.

-No, nada...

Los vizards siguieron hablando, pero el no siguió escuchando. Ese no era el lugar en el que quería estar.

-----------------------

-¿Ya has vuelto, Misako?- una voz surgida de la nada la sorprendió por detrás. Ante ella apareció el rostro de un joven que aparentaba su misma edad.

-Esos malditos shinigamis no me han dejado en paz. Nada más sentirme, ya se han lanzado contra mí.

-Ellos no entienden por lo que hemos sufrido. La situación sería muy diferente si supieran el horror y la tortura por la que hemos tenido que pasar.

La chica le miró a los ojos, rojos, como los de ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Quieres que se lo enseñemos?

Sin decir nada, el chico alargó un brazo y creó una grieta en hueco mundo que los conducirían de nuevo a l mundo humano.

-Enseñémoselo.

Ambos avanzaron por aquel extraño camino. Pronto se verían de nuevo con esos shinigamis.

--------------------

-Rukia, no pienses más en ello.- Renji había tratado de quitarle de la cabeza lo ocurrido del día anterior, pero no fue posible.- Y has oído lo que le dijeron.

-Pero...sigue siendo él.

Una fuete vibración en la energía espiritual detuvo su conversación.

-¡Han vuelto!

Los dos salieron inmediatamente al encuentro de aquella chica, pero no sabían que esta vez...no estaba sola.

---------------------

El primero que sintió aquella energía era Ichigo. Se levantó inmediatamente y alertó a los demás. Realmente había mejorado mucho en esos años que había estado con los vizards.

Ichigo e Hirako salieron en busca de aquella energía espiritual.

----------------------

Les estaban esperando. Los dos seres estaban esperando pacientemente a la llegada de los shinigamis.

-Se acercan.

En efecto, en ese momento, aparecieron. Dos shinigamis con un kimono negro cada uno, y una katana en la cintura.

-¿Eran esos?

-Sí pero...había uno más.-no muy lejos, comenzaron a sentir el reiatsu de dos seres más.-creo...que por ahí vienen.

-Pues será mejor que nos encarguemos de estos primero. Si no, se nos acumulará el trabajo.

Sus ojos rojos destellaron. En ellos se podía leer como si de un libro se tratase, la sed de sangre acumulado en el odio y el sufrimiento. A sus órdenes, las sombras cobraron vida en intentaron atrapar a aquellos shinigamis. Pero estos los esquivaron, y aparecieron los dos con las espadas liberadas justo detrás de ellos.

Rápidamente, los filos de las espadas se colocaron a pocos centímetros de sus cuerpos, detenidas por unas extrañas sombras que cada uno de los dos individuos de los ojos rojos sostenían en sus manos. Tenían forma de espada.

Mientras los dos vizards aparecían, las espadas seguían chocando, intentando herirse mutuamente.

-Vaya, así que eran esos dos los shinigamis que aparecieron.- Hirako miraba a Ichigo comprendiendo muchas cosas.- Dime, ¿los recuerdas?

-No...del todo.

-Bueno, eso ahora no importa. Será mejor que les ayudemos. Después de todo, tenemos un enemigo en común.

Justo cuando una sombra se alzaba encima de los shinigamis, dos personas se interpusieron, desviando el ataque.

Tanto Rukia como Renji los miraban sorprendidos. Esa maldita sombra les estaba dando muchos problemas.

En ese momento, la Misako se puso a la espalda de Ichigo.

El otro chico a la espalda de los shinigamis.

Las sombras comenzaron a cubrir todo el cielo, y también a ellos. Ichigo sintió como las sombras se introducían en su cuerpo, a la vez que sentía un dolor indescriptible recorriéndolo. También vio como las sombras se acercaban a los otros shinigamis. No veía a Hirako, quizás había conseguido escapar.

Su vista se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la muchacha shinigami. Había visto algo...algo que le sonaba muy familiar.

Una mano posándose en el rostro de la chica.

En la realidad estaba cubierta de oscuridad.

En sus recuerdos estaba cubierta de hielo.

En la realidad en apenas podía moverse, estaba siendo consumido por aquellas sombras.

En sus recuerdos no podía alcanzarla. Tan solo podía gritar su nombre.

-¡¡Rukia!!- ese, ese era su nombre.

Lo había gritado en medio de la oscuridad, como si eso la pudiese salvar. Pero ella no lo había oído. Las sombras habían engullido aquel grito desesperado que nadie oyó. Lentamente, fue perdiendo la conciencia. El sueño tiraba de él con fuerza, y no podría resistírsele.

-----------------------------

Estaban tumbados en el suelo frío de aquel edificio de Tokio. No sabían muy bien que había ocurrido. Estaban bien, un poco doloridos, pero bien. Levantaron la mirada y vieron a Hirako.

-Han escapado. Si no llega a ser porque lanzo ese cero, no lo habríais contado.

Los dos shinigamis lo miraban extrañados. ¿Les había salvado?

Vieron como el vizard se alejaba y se inclinaba sobre un cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Era Ichigo.

Hirako lo cogió y lo cargó a su espalda. Después de eso desapareció.

Ninguno de los dos sabían muy bien lo que había pasado, simplemente sabían que les habían salvado. Y que Ichigo... Todavía no había despertado.

-----------------------------

Ichigo despertó en una incómoda cama. Hacchi estaba intentando curar sus heridas, pero era difícil, porque las heridas había sido causadas en el interior del cuerpo al traspasar la sombra por él.

Se incorporó rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ichigo, quédate quieto o las heridas empeorarán.

No. No podía. Quería hablar con ella. Quería...

Esperó hasta la noche. Hacchi ya había acabado su trabajo, y él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Silenciosamente, salió de aquel apartamento y siguió el rastro de reiatsu de la muchacha a la que vería.

Llegó a un hotel grande, de buena calidad, aunque sin muchos lujos. Miró hacia las ventanas. Su habitación tendría que ser una de esas.

De un salto, se colocó en el bordillo del tercer piso. Abrió una de las ventanas y la vio.

Estaba tumbada en una cama profundamente dormida. Las sabanas cubrían su pequeño cuerpo. Tenía una mano apoyada en la almohada.

La poca luz que entraba por la ventana procedente de la luna iluminaba su rostro, y la hacía parecer aun más hermosa.

Ichigo se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló junto a su cama. Con una mano acarició su negro pelo.

-Rukia...despierta.

La muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos, y se quedó muy sorprendida de ver a Ichigo allí.

-¿I-Ichigo?-le preguntó en voz baja.

-No digas nada más.- puso con suavidad un dedo en sus labios al ver que la chica iba a decir algo más.- Tan solo quería... Decir tu nombre... Rukia...

----------------------------

**wueno, aqui les dejo otro capítulo de este mi fic. Estoy realmente agradecida a quellos que leen mi historia, y después m lo hacen saber, que aunque no son muchos (espero que pronto sean más), me alegra mucho saber que hay gente que kee mis historias y disfrutan con ella.**

**gracias a Kaoru240 y a nyu-chan por vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy feliz**

**a lo mejor dentro de un rato pondré el siguiente, así que estad atentos XDDDD**


	5. The reason is you

**CAPÍTULO 5: THE REASON IS YOU**

Rukia no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Le había dicho su nombre? Entonces, ¿lo de el otro día tan solo había sido una broma? Pero ella no quería pensar eso. Quería pensar que de verdad había olvidado su nombre, y , que de algún modo, lo había recordado.

Tampoco quería moverse. En sus labios aun reposaba su dedo, que los sellaba en un hermoso silencio, y su mano aun acariciaba su cabello. Sus ojos estaban posados en los de ella, observándola como si fuera una ilusión que sabes que va a desaparecer. Pero seguía allí, delante de él, y esta vez no era un sueño.

Lentamente, como si le costase, se retiró lentamente de la shinigami, pero sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, observándose. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Ni si quiera eran capaces de moverse.

Oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo. Los dos se giraron. Los pasos pasaron de la largo la puerta y se alejaron hasta que dejaron de oírse. Los dos volvieron a mirarse.

-Rukia...

Lo había vuelto a decir, su nombre.

-Ichigo, ¿por qué...?- "¿Por qué has recordado mi nombre?" no, no era la pregunta correcta-. ¿Por qué me olvidaste?

La mirada del chico cambió. Ahora mostraba una tristeza anclada durante años en ese rostro.

-Todavía...no te recuerdo del todo...- Ichigo apartó la mirada.- tan solo, recuerdo algunos momentos, no todos. También recuerdo a algunas personas más, pero se, de alguna manera, que no eran tan importantes. Pero te olvidé... - Ichigo se levantó y se alejó un poco de la cama de Rukia.- El olvido, es el pago por el poder que tengo. Los recuerdos, eso es lo que le tengo que dar al hollow que habita en mi interior a cambio de su poder.- dio unos pocos pasos por la habitación, todavía oscura.- Los vizards sabían, antes de adquirir ese poder, las consecuencias, pero yo... Ahora mismo preferiría no tener este poder. Aunque sin él... No te hubiese salvado, ¿verdad?

-Ichigo... Pero tú, renunciaste a una cosa muy valiosa. ¿Te olvidaste de todo?

-No. Recuerdo a mi familia, a Tatsuki y a Chad, y unas pocas personas más. La voz de mi madre... Ya no la recuerdo.

Rukia le miró mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Ahora si era el momento de aquella pregunta.

-¿Por qué recordaste mi nombre?

Ichigo la miró a los ojos intensamente. ¿Por qué la había recordado? No lo sabía. Quizás, el deseo de recuperar el recuerdo era mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

-Supongo, que porque quería poder llamarte por tu nombre. -guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de hacerle una pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.- Rukia... ¿qué...tipo de relación había entre nosotros?

Las mejillas de la shinigami enrojecieron. ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando eso Ichigo?

-¿Por..por qué preguntas eso?- la voz le tembló casi imperceptiblemente, pero el chico lo notó.

-¿Entonces...había algo?-Ichigo mostró una sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Rukia.

El corazón de la shinigami comenzó a latir mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiese creído posible. Veía como Ichigo se iba acercando poco a poco a ella. ¿Su relación? Era básicamente gritos y golpes (siempre dirigidos al chico). Nunca habían sido nada más. Pero si las miradas hablasen...

-¿Por qué crees eso?- esta vez la pregunta tuvo el tono de voz adecuado. Ichigo se detuvo a un paso de Rukia.

-Por las sensaciones que tengo de los recuerdos.- el chico se arrodilló, poniendo sus ojos al nivel de los de la chica.- ¿Me vas a responder?

-Éramos... Amigos.- Rukia tenía la sensación de haber dicho esas palabras antes, hacía mucho tiempo.

-Oh... Pues, me alegro de oír eso. Si hubiese habido algo entre nosotros, jamás me habría perdonado olvidar tu nombre. Sería...demasiado valioso.

Dio un paso más y se sentó al lado de la shinigami.

-Cuéntame cosas...sobre ti. Puede que así, mis recuerdos vayan volviendo.

Rukia sonrió. Sin duda, aquel era el Ichigo al que había conocido.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-La primera...no, la segunda vez que nos vimos, cuando me transformaste en shinigami, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

"Empezamos con una difícil." Rukia se mordió el labio inferior. Quería hablar con él, sobre todo, sobre todas las cosas que habían compartido. Pero aquella primera pregunta, era muy difícil de responder.

-Normalmente, no hubiera echo lo que hice en ese momento. Estaba...aturdida... Por muchas cosas.- "es cierto"- cuando vi que el hollow se acercaba a ti, lo único que pude hacer fue... Intentar evitarlo. Y no estaba preparada. Pero después de todo, era el deber de un shinigami. Aunque cueste la vida.

-No te he preguntado eso. No quiero que me digas lo que ya sé. Yo ya sé cual es el deber de un shinigami. Lo que quiero saber, era, si sabías que estaba prohibido, que, posiblemente, el castigo por lo que ibas a hacer era muy grave, ¿por qué corriste el riesgo? Éramos... Perfectos desconocidos.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Si te veía morir, sería como ver morir a la misma persona dos veces.- Rukia no conseguía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Ichigo.

"¿Qué?" No lo entendía. ¿Qué había querido decir?

La chica observó la expresión confundida de Ichigo, pero no diría nada más.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa... De la que quieras saber?

-Muchas.- Ichigo la miró. No le diría nada más, de eso estaba seguro. Pero eso para él era suficiente. - Para empezar, háblame de cuando estuviste en el instituto.- Su tono de voz cambió. Quería recordar cada momento de su vida mientras ella estaba. Recordaba vagamente algunos momentos en el instituto. Y normalmente le llevaban una sonrisa al rostro.

Rukia sonrió. Ichigo lo había comprendido a la perfección.

Comenzó a hablarle de los primeros días que estuvo en el instituto, las bromas, los amigos, un serio problema que tuvo para beber un endiablada bebida que aun le costaba beber...

Estuvieron hablando durante varias horas, para ellos el tiempo no existía.

Un rayo de luz iluminó el rostro de Ichigo. Estaba amaneciendo. Su rostro mostró una expresión más seria. Su momento había acabado.

-Rukia, me tengo que ir.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, pero esta noche volveré, te lo prometo. Puede que tarde un poco, pero tengo que escaparme de los otros vizards.

La shinigami sonrió. Lo estaba haciendo mucho últimamente.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose. Una mirada intensa. Profunda. Una mirada que quería decir muchas cosas que las palabras no eran capaces de expresar.

Ichigo se adelantó un paso, cogió Rukia de la cintura, y con delicadeza, puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Saboreó sus dulces labios por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse para coger aire.

-No sé por que has dicho que no había nada entre nosotros. Eso ha sido muy cruel.

Ichigo aun la tenía cogida por la cintura, y sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que mientras hablaba, sus labios rozaban su piel, haciéndola estremecer.

Lentamente se separó, y saltó por la ventana.

Rukia corrió inmediatamente hacia él, pero cuando se asomó, el chico ya no estaba.

Llevó una mano hacia sus labios. Todavía notaba aquella sensación. Volvió a sonreír mientras miraba por la ventana. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida y, si de ella dependiera, haría que fuese eterna, para que él no se tuviese que marchar jamás.

-----------------------

**Bueno, aquí traigo otro capítulo de este mi fic, y a ver si más gente se anima a postear y decirme algo**

**asias a Ridea-chan y a Nyu-chan5 por los reviews, que siempre me animan y son mi pago**


	6. La razón del dolor I

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA RAZÓN DEL DOLOR (I)**

-----------

Avanzó lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido. Si le descubrían, estaría en problemas.

-¡¡¡Ichigo!!!

La voz de Hiyori, proveniente de la habitación contigua, le alertó de que ya había sido descubierto.

-¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? ¡Has estado toda la noche fuera!

-Déjame en paz, no eres la dueña de mi vida.

-Pero mientras estemos aquí, en una MISIÓN, quiero saber exactamente lo que hace cada uno de nosotros. Ahora mismo me vas a decir lo que has estado haciendo durante toda la noche.

-Buscarte una vida nueva...- no tendría que haberlo dicho. Aparte de recibir una mirada asesina por parte de la chica, recibió algo mucho más doloroso en la entrepierna...

-Bueno, dejemos eso para más tarde.- dijo Hirako, pasando olímpicamente del muchacho que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.- Hay algo que debes saber, Ichigo. Esos seres, jamás los habíamos visto antes.

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.

-Calla y escucha.- el vizard le cortó.- nosotros conocemos a cada criatura existente, así como la sociedad de almas. En realidad, empezamos a conocer a todas las criaturas gracias a ellos, cuando aun éramos shinigamis. Pero esos seres que hemos visto... No coinciden con ningún ser conocido hasta ahora. Y la sociedad de almas también lo habrá advertido.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué son?

-Mejor comencemos pensando en lo que no son. No son shinigamis, su energía espiritual es completamente distinta a la de los shinigamis. Tampoco son hollows, no tienen ninguna máscara, por lo que también podemos descartar que sean arrancars. Vizards no creo que sean, sus poderes son bastante distintos a los nuestros. Solo queda... Que sean humanos. Pero no lo son. Está claro que hay humanos con grandes poderes, pero la fuerza espiritual vuelve a ser completamente distinta.

-Pues seguimos sin saber lo que son.

-Si te fijas, hemos descartado a todos los seres de la sociedad de almas, el mundo humano y hueco mundo. Solo quedan... El cielo y el infierno.

---------------

Misako volvía a estar en ese repugnante mundo, en ese mundo en el que todo era siempre igual de gris y oscuro. Pero hasta que no fuesen más, no podrían llegar a quedarse en el mundo humano. Ésa era su meta. Después de todo el dolor, de todo el sufrimiento, se quedarían en el mundo humano, el mismo mundo que los vio nacer.

Sabían que ese mundo también era cruel, después de todo, habían acabado en el lugar más terrible de todos por culpa de sus actos en el mundo humano. Pero aun así volverían. Volverían y olvidaría todo el dolor que tuvieron que soportar.

-Eran vizards. Y tú lo sabías.- le dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¡No! Eso no es cierto. No sabía lo que eran. Me sorprendí tanto como tú.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no supiste reconocer la energía de un vizard cuando lo tienes delante tuya?

Sonaba ridículo.

-Lo digo de verdad, Edward. No lo había notado. Además, el otro día solo estaba uno de ellos. ¡Y prácticamente no tuve tiempo de hacer nada!

-Basta de excusas.-el chico de rojos ojos la miró. Sí, decía la verdad. Pero ese error podía costarles mucho. -Sabes que nosotros tenemos la misión de abrir la puerta para que los demás puedan llegar hasta nosotros. Si nos detienen antes de que podamos hacerlo, no habrá servido de nada todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar.

-Lo sé... Y no volverá a ocurrir. De verdad. Te lo prometo...

Edward la miró comprensivo. Se giró, y volvió por donde había venido. Tenían muchas cosas que preparar.

------------------

-¡Rukia! ¡¡Rukia!!- gritaba Renji una y otra a vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rukia. La gente que había por los pasillos ya empezaban a mirarle de forma extraña. Renji intentó no mirarles, pero le ponían demasiado nervioso.-¡Maldita sea, Rukia, ¿quieres abrir de una puta vez?!

Un tremendo golpe en la puerta fue su única respuesta.

-¡Rukia, sal de una vez, ya es muy tarde!

Una malhumorada Rukia salió de la habitación.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido?!¡Estoy intentando dormir!

Renji observó a su amiga, y vio unas ojeras terribles que enmarcaban sus ojos.

-¿Pero se puede saber que has estado haciendo esta noche? ¡Mira las ojeras que tienes!

-¡¿Qué?!- la shinigami se puso momentáneamente colorada.- Yo...yo no he hecho nada. No me encuentro muy bien, creo que me voy a ir a dormir otra vez...

-¿Pero has dormido algo esta noche?

-Claro, claro que sí.

Y era verdad. Antes de que llegara Ichigo había dormido un par de horas. Nada más. Cerró la puerta dejando a su compañero detrás de ella. Estaba un poco cansada por la falta de sueño, pero se sentía feliz. No tenía muy claro por qué no le había dicho a Renji que Ichigo la había visitado. Simplemente tenía que omitir la última parte de su visita, y todo estaría arreglado. En realidad, sí que sabía la respuesta. Aquella noche, había sido solo de ellos dos. Y si se lo contaba, seguramente le esperaría también esta noche, y quería estar a solas de nuevo con él.

Se tumbó por fin en la cama y se cubrió con una fina sábana. Inmediatamente cayó rendida al sueño.

----------------

Renji vio como la puerta se cerraba delante de sus narices dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Aunque ahora era capitán, Rukia le trataba igual que antes. O incluso peor. Se alejó rápidamente de la puerta de la chica. Al final, tendría que hacer él casi todo el trabajo, como siempre. Se fue a su habitación, donde había colocado una especie de pequeña pantalla que le permitía comunicarse con la sociedad de almas. Cerró su puerta con llave, asegurándose de que nadie le pudiese molestar, y conectó el monitor.

Al otro lado apareció un shinigami encargado de las comunicaciones.

-Avisa a la teniente Hinamori. Tenemos el reporte del mundo humano.- ordenó el capitán.

-Ahora mismo, Abarai-taichou

Obedientemente, el shinigami tecleó algunas palabras en un teclado y la imagen que ofrecía la pequeña pantalla cambió. Ahora ofrecía una imagen completamente distinta. Era un sala vacía. Renji la reconoció inmediatamente. Era el despacho de su teniente, en el cuartel de la quinta división.

Segundos después, una muchacha sonriente con el cabello recogido apareció en la pantalla.

-Buenos días, Abarai-taichou.

-Sí, buenos días Hinamori...- el chico apenas podía concentrarse. Estaba realmente furioso con Rukia, aunque sabía que no era para tanto.

-No se te ve muy bien, Abarai-taichou.

-Bueno, es que han pasado algunas cosas... De eso quería hablar. Ya tengo el informe preliminar de este caso. - Renji miró seriamente a su teniente.- quizás deberías llamar a algún otro capitán. Esto que está ocurriendo aquí es grave.

-Ahora mismo.- Renji pudo ver como Hinamori llamaba a uno de los shinigamis de la división y, después de unas palabras de la teniente, salía rápidamente de la sala.- Enseguida vendrá Ukitake-taichou, le he mandado llamar, Abarai-taichou.

-Bien hecho...

----------------

Edward y Misako estaban en una amplia llanura de hueco mundo. Una de las miles que había. En ese mundo, prácticamente no había nada más.

Los dos estaban frente a una especie de agujero del que salían extraños vapores negros y desde el que se oían gritos y lamentos. A ambos les trajo malos recuerdos. Se arrodillaron al lado de la brecha. No tenían mucho tiempo. Los hollows se estaban acercando cada vez más y el olor de la comida los estaba impacientando. Hasta ellos podrían servir de alimento en ese mundo.

Cuando uno de los hollows se estaba acercando ya peligrosamente a la pareja, se oyó un grito mucho más fuerte que los otros que se habían oído hasta ese momento. Sintieron una explosión de energía, y vieron como de aquél hoyo emergía un ser que, arrastrándose para salir del lugar del que había escapado, miraba desesperado con unos ojos rojos sangre todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba y no se sabía a ciencia cierta si ese ser era un humano... O un monstruo.

El hollow siguió acercándose cada vez más, pero con más lentitud, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquel ser que había aparecido suponía un peligro para él. Lo miró una última vez antes de lanzarse al ataque. Algo...como eso, un ser incompleto no supondría ninguna dificultad. Estaba hambriento y nada le impediría saciar su hambre.

Fue un error. El último que cometió.

Antes de pudiese reaccionar, el ser que, hacia unos segundos estaba agonizando en el suelo, había atravesado su cabeza con su brazo como si una katana se tratase.

Poco a poco, el hollow fue desapareciendo.

Su cuerpo seguía convulsionándose, aunque cada vez menos, hasta que finalmente paró y dejó ver una forma humana. Era completamente igual a un humano normal y corriente, salvo por los ojos.

-¿Estás bien, Zilvinas?- le preguntó Edward.

-¡JA!¡Mejor que nunca!- le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los tres dirigieron la mirada a los otros hollows que aun rondaban por ahí.

Los ojos de Zilvinas daban a entender muchas cosas, entre ellas, que si se acercaban, correrían la misma suerte que el monstruo al que acababa de destruir.

(n/a: el nombre de Zilvinas es lituano, y se pronuncia la z como si fuese una "s" sonora: sssssssssilvinas XD).

------------------

-Bien, vosotros tres iréis al lugar en el que desaparecieron. Hacchi y yo nos quedaremos aquí por si ocurre algo. Los demás id por la ciudad a ver si encontráis algo sospechoso.- decía Lisa (o Risa, no se como es) a los demás vizards.- si veis algo extraño, informadnos inmediatamente.- después de decir eso, se sentó en un cómodo sillón, y abrió uno de sus libros...especiales.

Ella misma se ofreció a quedarse, diciendo que tenía algo muy urgente que hacer allí.

-Oye, Lisa, ¿leer ese libro pornográfico era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer?- Kensei la miraba malhumorado. Se quedaba allí simplemente para estar leyendo esos libros.- eres una pervertida, siempre leyendo esos libros.

-¡No soy ninguna pervertida! En este libro te dicen cosas realmente profundas, que hacen pensar y te hacen ver la luz.

-Sí, por supuesto. Bueno, ¡nos vamos ya!

Kensei, Ichigo y Love fueron al lugar donde habían desaparecido esos dos seres. No sabían exactamente qué era lo que buscaban, pero cualquier pista podría ayudarles.

Kensei y Love buscaban entre las paredes del edificio, en el suelo, pero todo parecía estar completamente normal.

-¡Maldita sea, aquí no hay nada!¡Hey, Ichigo!¿Estás seguro de que apareció aquí?-le preguntó Kensei.

Ichigo no lo escuchaba. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, en alguien que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido apenas una horas antes.

-¡Ichigo!- Love y Kensei se habían acercado al chico, pero este seguía sin darse cuanta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Le rodearon y se pusieron al frente suyo, viendo esa sonrisa que aún adornaba su rostro. Los dos sonrieron (con esa sonrisa de "voy a hacer algo muuuuu malo").- Mmmm, bueno, digamos que es una muchacha escultural de larga melena y con mucha personalidad...

-¡¿Eeehhh?! ¿pero de qué hablas?

-Vamos, ¿dónde la conociste?

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos, Ichigo, se te ve el la cara de embobado que traes... Jeje, vamos, responde, ¿quién es?

-¿Me habéis estado espiando o qué?-el chico se estaba enfadando cada vez más.

-Así que esta noche...esa escapadita...has estado con ella...- Kensei sonreía pícaramente.- No tienes por que ocultarlo, no hay nada malo en divertirse de vez en cuando.

-Aunque has cogido mala época para tener novia, Hiyori no soporta que nos distraigamos con nada ni con NADIE, chaval...

-Maldita sea, ¡Dejadme en paz!- no soportaba que la gente se metiese en su vida personal. Se alejó un poco de ellos, y cuando ya estaba a cierta distancia, utilizando shumpo, se fue de allí.

-Parece que se ha enfadado...

-No sabía que fuese tan observador, Kensei...

-¡La madre que te...!

--------------

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic, simplemente por perder el tiempo haciéndolo XDDD, pero sobretodo a Nyu-chan5, a Kaoru240 y a Ridea-chan, que son los que me han posteado, y no te preocupes Kaoru, tu postea cuando puedas, que yo te esperare, tu tranquila **

**wueno, nada más, espero que hayan disfrutado con el capi, otro día ya pondré más**


	7. La razón del dolor II

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA RAZÓN DEL DOLOR (II)**

**-------------------**

Tan solo quería alejarse de esos dos, no tenía rumbo fijo.

Cuando estuvo a bastante distancia de los otro vizards, dejó de utilizar el shumpo y apareció en una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad. Miró a su alrededor y vio tiendas de todas clases, restaurantes y gente, mucha gente. Se sintió agobiado. Le mareaba estar rodeado de tantas personas. Era un engorro. Quería salir de allí, y sabía perfectamente el lugar al que quería ir. Y no estaba muy lejos. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de utilizar de nuevo aquella habilidad que le permitía viajar a alta velocidad. Tan solo esperaba que nadie le interrumpiese.

--------------------

Abrió un ojo perezosamente y vio como la luz del día iluminaba toda la habitación. Era ya muy tarde, pero ella aún tenía mucho sueño. Obligando a su cuerpo a moverse, salió lentamente de su cama. Sonrió tontamente al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Lo había encontrado, o mejor dicho él la había encontrado a ella. Fue al cuarto de baño que había en su habitación del hotel, y decidió tomarse una ducha para despertarse.

Cuando el agua caliente se acabó, salió de la ducha con únicamente una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta y salió del baño. Cuando vio a la persona que había sentada en su cama, por poco suelta la toalla de sus manos.

-Dijiste que no vendrías hasta la noche.-dijo ella, olvidando por completo la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. El chico solo sonreía.

-Se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo- Ichigo dirigió su miraba al cuerpo de Rukia, al lugar donde la toalla ya no alcanzaba a tapar.- Mmmm... Supongo que te querrás cambiar, ¿no?

Las mejillas de la shinigami enrojecieron instantáneamente. Agarró con fuerza la toalla sobre su cuerpo y le tiró a la cabeza a Ichigo lo primero que alcanzó a coger, que resultó ser el teléfono del hotel.

-¡Idiota!

El teléfono le dio al chico en la cabeza, causándole un enorme chichón.

-¿Y ahora por qué me tiras eso?-le respondió a gritos al insulto.- ¿Qué se supone que te hecho yo?

-¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo, idiota!- Rukia ya estaba preparada con otro objeto en su mano dispuesta a tirárselo si no obedecía inmediatamente.

-¡Muy bien, me voy! ¡Pero que sepas que no tienes nada que esconder, Rukia!- el chico lo dijo dulcemente, de corazón, y dándole un significado completamente distinto al que la chica entendió.

-¡Cómo que no tengo NADA que esconder?¡Encima que entras en mi cuarto si permiso te atreves a decirme eso!¡Vete ahora mismo!

-¿Qué?- en ese momento se dio cuenta del error que había cometido- Rukia, yo no quería decir eso, es serio.

-¡Fuera!

-¡Escúchame!, yo solo quería decirte que no tienes nada que esté mal en tu cuerpo, que está muy bien, que...- inmediatamente se calló.- Bueno, te dejo que te cambies.

Ichigo salió de la habitación y decidió esperarse en la cafetería, tomando algo.

Las palabras del chico seguían sonando en la mente de Rukia. Se sentía orgullosa de si misma. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Había hecho que Ichigo le dijese algo que seguramente jamás le hubiese dicho de otra manera. Se puso delante del espejo y se quitó por completo la toalla. Puso una mano en su cintura y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna. Si iba a estar con Ichigo, tenía que ponerse algo que enseñe aún más su figura. Miró entre toda la ropa que tenía y eligió una falda corta y una camisa azul. Sí, así estaba perfecta.

Salió de la habitación y empezó a buscar a Ichigo.

----------------------

Se había sentado en una esquina de la cafetería y la estaba esperando. No podía estarse quieto, y miraba continuamente hacia la entrada con la esperanza de que apareciese lo más pronto posible.

Entonces llegó. Estaba realmente hermosa con aquel conjunto que llevaba. Solo pudo sonreír como un tonto.

Cuando ella se sentó a su lado, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, en los que se observaron atentamente, siempre sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿por qué has venido tan pronto?

-¿Acaso no te alegra?-le respondió malhumorado el muchacho.

-¡Cla-claro que sí! Tan solo me resulta un poco... Extraño. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que...- el simple recuerdo ya le hacía daño.- bueno, ya sabes. Resultó muy difícil volver y ver que, simplemente, habías desaparecido.

El chico la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Volví.

-¿Qué?

-Hará casi un año, volví a Karakura. Mi entrenamiento había finalizado ya, podía controlarlo en todo momento. Yo ya no suponía un peligro... O mejor dicho, Él ya no suponía un peligro.- Rukia escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su amigo. A ella jamás le habían dicho nada de eso.- Pero estaba mi "pequeño" problema. Yo... Ya no era el de antes. Lo había olvidado prácticamente todo, y aunque conseguía recordar a mi familia y a algunos de mis amigos, no era lo mismo. Me sentía... Como un extraño. Así que me fui. Y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de ellos. Les dije que no hablaran de eso con nadie más que me conociese. En ese momento no supe muy bien por qué, pero creo que fue para que ellos también me olvidasen a mí.

-Ichigo...

-Pero he decidido que no quiero olvidar nada más. Y tampoco quiero que me olviden como si jamás hubiese existido.

-Entonces..., ¿qué harás?

Ichigo se quedó unos segundos pensativo.

-No tengo ni idea. Ya lo pensaré.

-¡Idiota!¡¿Acaso crees que esto es para tomárselo a broma?!

-Maldita sea, Rukia, te enfadas por todo. No tienes...

Los dos lo sintieron una fuerza descomunal apareció en apenas unos segundos. El dueño de ese reiatsu no parecía tener intención alguna de ocultarlo. Parecía como si... Les estuviese llamando.

Ambos se levantaron inmediatamente y su fueron a la habitación de Rukia, donde dejaron sus cuerpos. Después, se dirigieron al lugar en el que estaba ese reiatsu.

-----------------

Zilvinas los estaba esperando. Había ido él solo. Quería dejar claras unas cosas a esos shinigamis que les estaban dificultando su trabajo. Se concentró y expulsó con fuerza todo el reiatsu que tenía. Lo hizo tan solo unos segundos, pero sería suficiente para que esos malditos shinigamis se diesen cuenta de que él, estaba ahí. Pero sobretodo, quería ver de cerca, a esos vizards de los que tanto Edward como Misako le habían hablado. Tenía especial interés en ellos.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando notó que dos fuerzas espirituales se acercaban a donde él se encontraba.

---------------

-Rukia, será mejor que te quedes en el hotel. Esos tipos son muy peligrosos.

-Idiota, soy la teniente del decimotercero escuadrón. No soy un shinigami normal y corriente. ¡Y no pienso huir de la batalla!

La shinigami, visiblemente enojada, se adelantó. Ichigo sabía perfectamente que era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Mejor no intentarlo.

Antes de que se perdiera de vista, corrió para seguirla y en unos pocos segundos ya estaba junto a ella.

-----------------

La energía los llevó hasta uno de los pocos lugares desérticos de Tokio. Casi no había gente por aquel lugar y la que había, no se detenía en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo. Tan solo estaban de paso.

Lo vieron en el centro del descampado. Sonreía. Tenía los brazos cruzados y las piernas separadas. Los estaba esperando.

-Por fin habéis llegado, shinigamis.

Ni Ichigo ni Rukia dijeron nada. Simplemente le observaban, intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

-¿No vais a decirme nada? ¿No vais a preguntarme nada?

-¿Acaso responderías?-le dijo la shinigami.

-Por supuesto...- aquella respuesta pilló desprevenidos a ambos.- En realidad, he venido aquí simplemente para que sepáis quienes son vuestros enemigos.- les miró con sus ojos rojos, con un odio y una ira contenidas.- y deciros... Que si os entrometéis... No tendremos más remedio que mataros.

El silencio siguió reinando entre ellos. No se atrevían a decir nada. No querían dar ningún paso en falso. Preferían ser cautelosos.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron. Sí tenían preguntas que hacerles. El chico dio un paso adelante, mirando en todo momento a su adversario, desafiante.

-¿Qué demonios eres?

Una sonrisa aún más amplia apareció en su rostro. Pero esta vez era distinta. Parecía como si se estuviese riendo de ellos.

-¿Que qué soy?-clavó su mirada en las dos personas que tenía delante, provocando que el miedo se adueñara de sus cuerpos.- Yo soy uno de los pocos habitantes del infierno que han conseguido escapar de allí. Y vosotros, shinigamis, sois los que nos encerrasteis en ese lugar.

"¿El infierno?" Ichigo miraba impresionado al hombre que tenía delante. Era imposible salir del infierno. Tan solo había una puerta de entrada. Ninguna de salida.

-Sí, y a partir de la expresión de vuestro rostro, me imagino que no me creeréis. No me importa lo más mínimo.- dio un paso adelante, acortando la distancia entre ellos.- Lo único que nos importa es que nos dejéis hacer nuestro trabajo. Es muy simple. Vosotros, los shinigamis, tan solo tendréis que quedaros sentados mirando como se desarrollan las cosas.

-Si como decís sois los que moraban en el infierno, jamás podremos aceptar eso. Fuisteis condenados a pasar el resto de vuestra existencia en ese lugar por vuestros crímenes en vida.-la voz de la shinigami no admitía réplica, aunque se encontrase oculta tras el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Vosotros... Vosotros no lo entendéis.-la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Ahora mostraba una expresión mucho más sombría, en la que se veía una gran dolor reflejado en sus ojos rojos. Era el dolor que había tenido que soportar durante todos esos años.- Vosotros no entendéis por lo que hemos tenido que pasar. Desde el primer momento en que estuve en el infierno, fue una eterna agonía. A cada segundo que pasaba deseaba con más fuerza estar muerto. El suelo, las paredes, hasta el mismo aire quemaba y hacía que la piel ardiese con aquel fuego eterno. Mi cuerpo se iba descomponiendo, y pronto dejé de ser un humano, para convertirme en un monstruo.- mientras hablaba, agitaba con fuerza los brazos, sus ojos miraban enloquecidos a todas partes. Cada vez su voz sonaba más fuerte, colérica.-La sangre. La sangre lo inundaba todo. Nos convertía en bestias. Y esa locura, es una marca que tendremos que llevar de por vida. Todo el dolor, sufrimiento, se quedó grabado en nuestros ojos, que se fueron tiñendo de sangre, como símbolo de lo que éramos. Las almas del infierno.

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

-Deberíamos mataros, pero sois demasiados, y nosotros muy pocos. Por eso, os estamos dando este aviso, shinigamis. Vosotros elegís.

Después de decir eso, abrió la grieta en el cielo que le permitiría regresar a Hueco Mundo, y se marchó.

No sabían muy bien lo que era. Una extraña sensación invadió sus almas después de oír aquellas palabras. ¿Miedo?¿Angustia?

-Tengo que... Avisar a Renji.- la shinigami decidió romper el silencio.

-Sí... Yo... Tengo que decirles esto a los vizards.

Los dos se miraron. Aquella sensación aún recorría sus cuerpos. Como si lo hubiesen acordado, eliminaron la distancia que había entre ellos y se fundieron en un abrazo. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, únicamente para poder ver al rostro del otro. Acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

-Te esperaré.- Dijo Rukia después de separarse.

-No tardaré.- le respondió Ichigo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica.

Finalmente, sus cuerpos se separaron y tomaron direcciones opuestas, pero no tardarían mucho en volver a encontrarse.

----------------

**Bueno, muchas gracias a Nyu-chan5 por escribirme, pero sobretodo a Kaoru240, que me aclaro una pequeña duda... wueno, que ayudo asias wuapa!**

**Ahora, (creo) que todo el mundo, aunque no este registrado, puede dejarme un rewiew, y todo gracias a Kaoru240, las gracias a ella**

**saludos**


	8. The start of something new

**CAPÍTULO 8: THE START OF SOMETHING NEW**

-----------------------

Estaba anocheciendo, y podía ver como las sombras se alargaban haciéndose casi infinitas. La noche era su territorio, repleto de sombras. Entonces es cuando ellos eran más vulnerables al ataque de las almas del infierno.

Hacía ya varias horas que había llegado al apartamento en el que estaban todos los vizards y, desde que había dicho a los demás todo lo que le había contado ese tipo, no habían parado de hablar sobre lo que hacer. Por supuesto, no pensaban contar con la ayuda de los shinigamis, por lo que Ichigo se había ahorrado el detalle de explicarles que en el momento en que habló con aquel habitante del infierno, estaba en compañía de una shinigami.

-Lo extraño es que ninguno de nosotros notó nada, ¿verdad?- Hirako dirigió la pregunta a todos, pero se fijó especialmente en Ichigo, no porque el no notase nada, todo lo contrarios, sino porque había sido el único que había podido sentir esa energía espiritual.- Bueno, supongo que ahora ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Lo peor de todo es que ese tío ha dejado esa decisión en manos de los shinigamis.- Hirako era el que hablaba ahora.- Y no digo que cooperemos con ellos, pero una respuesta premeditada podría ser fatal.- el vizard miró el reloj, y vio que ya era tarde.- Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos por ahora. Seguramente no volverán a aparecer en un tiempo, que la sociedad de almas que espero que utilice para pensar en su próximo movimiento. Os doy como mucho tres días. Dentro de tres días quiero que volváis aquí. - dijo, mirando especialmente a Ichigo.- Todos.

Dicho esto, se marchó por la puerta. Segundos después, los vizards restantes le seguían.

---------------------

Rukia entró corriendo el la habitación de Renji. Lo que tenía que contarle era muy importante.

-¡Renji!- la shinigami se detuvo un momento para coger aire, pues había llegado allí utilizando el shumpo más rápido. Cuando alzó la cabeza, se encontró con que Renji estaba hablando con el capitán Ukitake. Perfecto.- ¡Ukitake-taichou! Ha ocurrido algo... Algo muy grave. La sociedad de almas debe saber esto inmediatamente.

Ambos capitanes la miraron preocupada. Sabían que Rukia jamás se comportaría así, a menos que, como ella decía, hubiese pasado algo realmente grave.

----------------------

La sociedad de almas ya había sido informada sobre las Almas de Infierno. Las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia ahora estaban siendo revisadas, como si en alguna de esas frases se ocultase un mensaje oculto.

-Abarai-taichou, debes volver inmediatamente a las sociedad de almas. Y en cuanto a ti, Rukia, hasta que no tomemos una decisión, puedes tomarte ese tiempo como libre, puedes ir a Karakura. En cuanto te necesitemos, enviaremos a un shinigami para avisarte.

-Entendido.-pero ella no iría a Karakura. Tenía otro destino en mente...

----------------------

Podía sentirla. Estaba cerca, pero no sola. Quizás sería un problema si apareciese cuando estuviese con alguna otra persona, así que decidió esperar. Pero no mucho tiempo.

Cuando por fin pudo sentir como las otras energías espirituales desaparecían, se acercó al lugar en donde estaba su shinigami. Silenciosamente, se colocó en el marco de la ventana de la habitación. Ella estaba allí, a espaldas de él. Estaba recogiendo algunas cosas y metiéndolas en una maleta que había encima de la cama. Sonrió. Rukia aún no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí. Con gran sigilo, se adentró en la habitación. Dio un par de pasos. La muchacha estaba prácticamente a su alcance, y seguía sin darse cuenta de que él estaba justo detrás de ella. Alargó los brazos hacia ella.

-¡Ru...!- el puño de Rukia se clavó en su cara.

-¡Ja! ¡Si creías que ibas a pillar a Kuchiki Rukia "in fraganti" dos veces lo tienes claro!- lo miraba triunfante. Esta vez ella había sido la que había sorprendido al otro.

-¡Serás bestia! ¿Pretendías aplastarme la cara o qué?- estaba realmente enfadado. Su voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte mientras un hilillo de sangre le salía de la nariz.

-¡¿Y qué era lo que pretendías tú?!- le respondió también gritando la muchacha.

Ambos se miraron. Ya estaban peleándose. Igual que siempre... Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para ellos. Las misma discusiones que hacía cinco años. Las mismas palabras. Los mismos gestos. Sus rostros, que miraban al otro con enfado, se relajaron. A los dos aquella escena les resultaba familiar. A los dos.

-Esto pretendía hacer.

La cogió fuertemente con un brazo, y con una mano acariciaba su rostro, haciéndolo voltear hacia él. La miró a los ojos un segundo. Luego dirigió sus labios hacia su cuello, acariciándolo con ellos. Continuó su recorrido besándole la mandíbula, y pasando, finalmente, a sus labios. Sus gélidos labios, de los que él se encargaría de hacer entrar en calor.

Antes de que la shinigami pudiese reaccionar, ya tenía a Ichigo rodeándola. Y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que responderle. Con sus brazos, rodeó la cintura del chico, acercándole más a ella. Llegó un momento en el que se separaron, y utilizaron esos segundos para mirarse el uno al otro.

Habían pasado cinco años. Cinco años en los que no se habían vuelto a ver. Ella había tratado de olvidarle. Pero jamás lo consiguió. Él sí. Eso le hizo mucho daño. Pero ahora era distinto. La memoria del chica estaba volviendo. Estaba recordándola de nuevo. Y estaban juntos... Eso era lo único que no podía explicar. Por mucho que su mente le dijese que no, a la hora de la verdad, era imposible no ceder. Cinco años atrás, eran solo amigos, simplemente eso. Nada más. Y ahora, ¿por qué esto? Miró a Ichigo. Era el mismo, y no lo era. Era el mismo chico que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero había cambiado. Dudaba de que él, cinco años atrás, se hubiese atrevido a besarla. Pero ahora lo hacía con toda la naturalidad del mundo. A eso de le llamaba madurar.

Y también notaba algo más. Sus besos, sus caricias, cada gesto suyo, lo hacía sin miedo, sin vacilar. Como si lo hubiese hecho miles de veces. Y a eso se le llamaba celos.

-¿En qué piensas?- Ichigo la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué han dicho?

-¿Eh?- había cambiado de tema. Mal.

-Los vizards, que qué han dicho sobre ese tipo.

-Ah... Eso.- en esos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre ello.- Bueno, les fastidió un poco que la decisión recayese sobre los shinigamis. Aparte de eso, poco más. Aunque... Les resulta extraño que hayan podido escapar del Infierno.

-¿Por?

-El Infierno no es como hueco mundo. En hueco mundo, la puerta que hace posible que los hollows pasen a hueco mundo, la Garganta, sirve tanto para entrar, como para salir de allí. En cambio... Las puertas del infierno, solo sirven para entrar. No hay ninguna salida. Una vez se entra, ya no se puede salir.- se separó de Rukia un poco, si tenía que hablar de ello no tenía ganas de estar de pié. Se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó. La shinigami le imitó y se sentó a su lado. Ichigo la miró. Se estaba riendo de algo, pero no podía entender el porqué de su risa. No estaban hablando de un tema muy divertido, que digamos...-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- le gritó enojado.

-Estás hablando como Ishida, igual de serio. Solo te faltan las gafas y un corte de pelo.- miró al chico, y se sorprendió de ver su expresión. Pensaba que estaría enfadado, que empezaría a gritar incoherencias, pero no era así. La miraba extrañado, como si no la entendiera.

-¿Quién es ese?

Las risas cesaron. Era verdad. Por un momento, había olvidado por completo el problema que le había impedido a Ichigo volver a su ciudad natal. Giró el rostro y se mordió un labio, como queriendo impedir que saliesen más palabras de su boca.

Ichigo la cogió por las hombros y la obligó a girarse hacia él.

-Rukia, no te preocupes, no... Es culpa tuya.- le acompañaba un tenso silencio a sus palabras.

Poco a poco, quitó las manos de los hombros de la chica y se levantó, arrastrando a Rukia con él.

-Ven, te quiero enseñar una cosa.- mientras lo decía, tenía cogido un brazo de la shinigami, y la conducía hacia la ventana.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas?

-A... Un sitio. No te arrepentirás.

-¿Y no podríamos ir a por una ruta más... Normal?

-También... Pero tardaremos más, y esos shinigamis podrían volver.

-No volverán hasta que no haya nuevas noticias de las Almas del Infierno.- Ichigo la miró sorprendido. Jamás hubiese pensado que la dejarían allí, en el mundo humano, sin más.

-¿Y eso?

-Yo en realidad ahora debería estar en Karakura...- miró a Ichigo antes de continuar. No le gustaría decir algo que le pudiese molestar. Vio que no parecía molesto, así que continuó.- Desde hace tres años, me dejaron volver a Karakura. Cada dos o tres semanas, vuelvo allí.

Ahora Ichigo la miraba intensamente. No sabía eso. Al igual que él, la shinigami había preferido que no se supiese su estancia en Karakura.

-¿Cómo... Están mis hermanas?- la shinigami sonrió. Una pregunta que podía responder fácilmente.

-Están bien, han crecido mucho, aunque tu ya las viste hace un año, ¿verdad?- Ichigo sonrió sin mirarla, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- Te echan de menos...

Un nuevo silencio invadió la habitación. Simplemente se miraban, directamente a los ojos, como queriendo conocer los pensamientos más profundos del otro.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?- dijo alegremente la shinigami de ojos azules.

-Vamos.

Rukia cogió la maleta que había preparado y los dos salieron por la puerta de la habitación.

-Bien, ¿y se puede saber dónde vamos?- ya estaban saliendo del hotel. Pasaban por un espacioso recibidor, que aunque no era muy lujosos, era bastante acogedor.

-Eso es un secreto. - Ichigo miró pensativo el exterior. Había llegado al hotel usando el shumpo. ¿Tendría que ir a aquel lugar utilizando el mismo método? No le quedaba más remedio...- Bueno, después de todo, no podremos usar una vía "convencional" de transporte.

-¿Por qué?

-El lugar al que vamos está muy lejos, y además, no tengo coche.

-¿Estás en Tokio y no tienes coche? ¿Se puede saber como vas de un lugar a otro?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- sonreía mientras la llevaba hacia un callejón oscuro... (XD) Donde podrían estar a salvo de miradas indiscretas.- Agárrate fuerte.- le decía mientras la cogía por la cintura y la atraía hacia si.- No tardaremos mucho...

Más rápido de lo que la muchacha se pudiese imaginar, los dos desaparecían de allí. A Ichigo ya le faltaba poco para poder retar a la Diosa de la Velocidad.


	9. Unión de dos almas

**CAPÍTULO 9: UNIÓN DE DOS ALMAS**

-------------

-Vamos Ichigo, dime de una vez dónde estamos.- sentía las manos del chico sobre su rostro, tapándoles los ojos.

-No. Hasta que no hayamos llegado, no te dejaré ver nada.- Conducía a la shinigami lentamente. Disfrutaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Estar haciendo sufrir a Rukia, sin dejarla saber ni siquiera adonde se dirigían. Era realmente placentero.

Ichigo abrió una puerta, y siguió guiando a su acompañante. Dados unos pocos pasos, se pararon. El chico bajó lentamente las manos, dejando a Rukia ver la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies. Estaban en la terraza de un edificio, el más alto de los alrededores. Desde donde estaban podía ver toda la ciudad. Era una vista maravillosa. Sobrecogedora.

-Si no recuerdo mal, que en mi situación es muy posible, a ti te gustaban los lugares altos, ¿verdad?- Ichigo hablaba con los labios casi pegados a la piel de ella. Podía oler su fragancia y rozar su cuello con cada palabra.

La shinigami no respondía. Aquello era... Magnífico. Era una sensación que la llenaba por dentro y apaciguaba su alma. Y, sobre todo, el recuerdo. La última vez que ellos dos habían estado juntos en la sociedad de almas, exceptuando cuando se despidieron, ambos estaban juntos, hablando tranquilamente. Estaban en un mirador cerca de la mansión Kuchiki y, también en esa ocasión, había una vista magnífica. Entonces fue, cuando la shinigami le dijo a Ichigo su afición a los lugares altos. Lugares como el mirador. Lugares como el que estaban ahora. Se había acordado de ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Te gusta?- el chico se había empezado a preocupar por el silencio de Rukia. ¿Y si se había equivocado?

-Te has acordado... De esto...- no había palabras que pudiesen medir el estado de ánimo de la shinigami. Simplemente se recostó sobre el pecho de Ichigo, y se dejó llevar por aquellas sensaciones que gobernaban su cuerpo y su alma.

En respuesta, Ichigo rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Rukia, y la dejó disfrutar de aquel momento.

--------------------------

-Debemos movilizar a todos los escuadrones. No podemos dejar que esto se convierta en otra guerra como la de hace cinco años. En cuanto vuelvan a aparecer, les responderemos. Jamás aceptaremos que esas... Almas del Infierno, vayan al mundo humano. Es inaceptable. Os encargo al escuadrón número doce la investigación sobre como pudieron escapara de allí. Y quiero resultados rápidos. Los demás, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.- esas habían sido las palabras del capitán general. Y no admitían réplica.

-Esto... Capitán general, tengo que decir algo más.- Renji había tomado la palabra.- Ocurrió algo más en el mundo humano. - ahora todos los capitanes tenían sus miradas puestas en él. "Genial", pensó algo cohibido por todos los ojos que había puestos en él.- Cuando estuvimos allí, al mismo tiempo que apareció esa Alma del Infierno, también apareció... Kurosaki Ichigo.

Las miradas seguían puestas en él, pero esta vez mostraban una expresión mucho más extraña.

----------------------

-¿Dónde estamos, Ichigo?- aún seguían en esa misma posición. No se habían movido absolutamente para nada.

-Estamos en mi casa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-El último piso de este edificio es en el que yo vivo, por lo que la terraza me pertenece.- no la miraba, simplemente perdía la mirada en aquel paisaje de ensueño.- Ven.

Rukia simplemente obedeció. Si no la apartaba de aquel lugar, corría el riesgo de quedarse allí para siempre.

-----------------------

Ambos entraron por la puerta de la casa de Ichigo, uno detrás del otro. Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que encendieron las luces de la casa para no andar a tientas.

-Vaya, así que vives aquí.- Rukia entró en la casa observando cada detalle, mirándolo todo minuciosamente.

-Sí. Desde que me fui con los vizards he vivido aquí.

-¿Tú solo?- la shinigami le miraba extrañada. El chico tardaba en responder.

-No siempre...- Ichigo apartó la mirada. No quería seguir hablando del tema, sobre ESE tema, con ella.

Había captado la indirecta. No sabía muy bien qué decir ahora. Pero Ichigo la sacó del apuro.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera, buscando algo tomar.

La chica lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero un zu...!- antes de que pudiese acabar, Ichigo ya había vuelto, con un zumo en una mano y un refresco en la otra. "¿De verdad me has olvidado?" Simplemente lo cogió agradecida.- Aunque en esta situación, no es lo más apropiado...

-¿Y qué tipo de situación es esta, Rukia?- Ichigo se había sentado al lado de ella, y le sonreía pícaramente. Dio un trago a la bebida y la dejó en la mesa. Ahora concentraba toda su atención en los ojos de la muchacha.

La mirada de Ichigo se clavaba en sus ojos, impidiéndola reaccionar. Dejó el zumo sin empezar encima de la mesa sin apartar los ojos de los del chico, lo cual hizo la tarea muy difícil. Después de unos segundos de silencio, los dos se fueron acercando. Lentamente. Sin prisa alguna. Tan solo podían oír la respiración del otro. Tan solo podían sentir su cercanía.

Ichigo rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia si. Rukia acariciaba el rostro y el pelo de Ichigo, disfrutando de cada roce, de cada segundo que pasaban así. Finalmente, acercaron sus rostros y juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso. Al principio dulce, luego intenso, apasionado.

Se separaron unos instantes y se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Cómo es que está pasando todo esto?" Rukia sintió como Ichigo la levantaba del sofá y la llevaba a otro lugar. "Hace años que no nos vemos, y nos comportamos que si fuésemos una pareja normal y corriente." Ichigo abrió la puerta de una habitación, que lo más seguro era que fuese la suya. "Sé que está mal, pero... No puedo negarme. No quiero. Esta sensación que tengo cuando estoy con él... No sé como explicarla. Simplemente, estoy bien con él." Ichigo la volvía a besar, mientras la tumbaba lentamente en la cama. Y ella respondía con igual intensidad. "Quiero... Necesito estar con él..." Finalmente, se entregó por completo a aquellos besos, a aquellas caricias que ya recorrían todo su cuerpo. Jugaban con sus labios y sus lenguas a un ritmo cada vez más frenético. No les importaba nada más que ellos mismos.

Con suavidad, Ichigo fue bajando la cremallera del vestido de Rukia. Deslizó los tirantes por sus hombros, dejando la parte de arriba del cuerpo de su compañera a la vista. La miró, fijándose en cada detalle, gravándolos a fuego en su mente. Acarició con una mano uno de sus senos, tan suave, tan cálido. Acercó su boca y lo besó con ternura. Sentía las manos de la shinigami enredándose en su pelo, acercándole más a ella. Siguió acariciándola durante unos minutos, y después se separó un poco de ella. Rápidamente, se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver su musculosos cuerpo. Rukia alargó una mano y con ella recorrió todo el torso del chico. Finalmente, llevó las manos a su cuello y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se incorporó levemente y comenzó a besarle de nuevo, mientras notaba como el chico le iba quitando lo poco que le que quedaba puesto del vestido junto sus braguitas de conejitos. Ahora ya estaba completamente desnuda a merced de Ichigo, que la miraba sonriente. Ambos sonreían mientras se observaban mutuamente. Todo esto, era MUY divertido. Ichigo paseó sus manos por los muslos de la chica, sobre su suave y tersa piel. Quitó las manos de sus piernas y se dispuso a quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedándose completamente desnudo.

Se acercó a ella. Y ella a él. Unieron sus cuerpos con fuerza y dulzura. Necesitaban del otro tanto como el aire para respirar. Sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, dejando el eco de su acto. Cada vez el vaivén se hacía más rápido, sus respiraciones, ya de por si agitadas, se hacían más sonoras. Se besaban con furia, deseando que aquel momento durase para siempre.

El placer que sentían se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la temperatura subiese. Ichigo se adentraba dentro del cuerpo de la shinigami cada vez con más fuerza, el clímax estaba muy cerca, y la muchacha también lo sentía. Se agarraba con más fuerza del chico, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Los gemidos se volvieron en pequeños gritos de placer. Un segundo después, todo acabó.

Se miraban, se acariciaban con dulzura. Sus respiraciones todavía eran muy agitadas. Estaban cansados, muy cansados, pero habían disfrutado mucho. Ichigo se tumbó al lado de Rukia, abrazando su pequeña figura, y puso la cabeza sobre su pecho. Podía notar como este subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

"Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, puedo estar contigo. Si supieras Rukia, todo el tiempo que pasé sin saber tu nombre... Era como una tortura. Pero ahora, estás aquí, a mi lado. Jamás dejaré que te marches. Porque, si lo haces, puede que me olvide de nuevo de ti. Y desde siempre, fuiste demasiado importante como para que me permita olvidarte. Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. No me canso de decir tu nombre. Si supieras lo que estoy pensando... Dejarías de creer que soy yo realmente. Pero aunque jamás lo diga..."

-¿Te ha gustado, Rukia?- la miraba con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro. Ya sabía su respuesta, pero quería oírla de sus labios.

-Mmmm... Mejorable.- "Mentira" pero era demasiado tentador retar así a Ichigo.

-¡¿Cómo que mejorable?! -no pensaba dejarlo ahí.- ¿Se puede saber en qué debo mejorar, Kuchiki-san?

-Más tarde te ENSEÑARÉ lo que debes mejorar.

Los dos sonrieron. Sí, ahí no había acabado todo...

Aún no era muy tarde, pero los dos se entregaron a un sueño dulce y reparador.

-------------------

-Joder, menudo discursito que nos acaba de dar el viejo.- Renji no estaba de muy buen humor, había estado bajo la atenta mirada de doce capitanes de la sociedad de almas por más de cuatro horas, en las que le habían interrogado sobre su encuentro con Ichigo, aparte de un montón de trivialidades de las que no podía comprender el significado. Después de eso, el capitán general le había dado una charla en la que le había numerado todos y cada uno de los fallos que había tenido al llevar a cabo aquella misión.

-A-Abarai-taichou, no hables así, por favor.- su teniente, Hinamori, estaba con él en ese momento, acabando de rellenar unos papeles sobre los nuevos miembros del escuadrón. Ella siempre tan trabajadora.

-Sí, tienes razón, Hinamori-kun.- se sentó en el sofá que había en el despacho y se acomodó. "Necesito liberarme de todo este estrés. Ser capitán no es lo mío..."- Hinamori, creo que me voy a ir al mundo humano.

-¿Qué? Abarai-taichou, ahora no puede marcharse, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer.

-¡Yo ya he cumplido con mi trabajo! Lo tengo decidido, me iré a Karakura con Rukia y los demás. Por lo menos allí me divertiré un poco más. Hinamori, si ocurre algo, envía inmediatamente a un shinigami a avisarme.- inmediatamente, se puso de pié y se marchó de la sala dejando a una Hinamori con la palabra en la boca.

----------------

-Muy bien, Abarai-taichou, todo está listo. Ya puede marcharse al mundo humano.

-¡Ya era hora!- llevaba puesto un cuerpo falso y tenía una pequeña maleta para unos cuantos días.-¡Vacaciones!


	10. Conversaciones telefónicas

**CAPÍTULO 10: CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

-----------

-¡Hey Sado, yo también he venido! ¡Je, seguro que no te lo esperabas...!- decía el capitán del quinto escuadrón mientras entraba en una casa completamente vacía.-¿No está? Que raro... Bueno, será mejor que vaya al cuarto de invitados y deje de hablar solo de una vez por todas...

Tiró la maleta al suelo y se tumbó sobre la cama. Suspiró mientras observaba lo que había a su alrededor. Hacía dos o tres meses que no iba allí, y no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

Desde que tenían permitido ir al mundo humano a visitar a sus amigos de Karakura, Renji se había quedado en casa de Sado, y Rukia en casa de Inoue, pero después de que esta e Ishida se hiciesen novios, dos años atrás, se quedaba en la casa de Tatsuki, para así dejarles un poco de intimidad. Varias veces, tanto Isshin como las hermanas de Ichigo le habían dicho que se podía quedar con ellos, pero la chica se había negado. Demasiados recuerdos.

Era ya de noche, pero no muy tarde. Aún así, decidió que era mejor no llamar a Rukia. No quería ni pensar en lo que le podría ocurrir si interrumpir alguna de esas fiestas que organizaban Inoue, Tatsuki y ella. En cuanto a Sado... Posiblemente estaría con esos amigos suyos con los que tenía una banda de música. Le esperaría un rato...

---------------

-¡Nos vemos, Sado!-unos chicos de unos veinticinco años se despedían de Chad con la mano mientras se perdían entre las calles de Karakura.

-Uhm...- esa fue su única respuesta. Los años no habían cambiado su carácter.

Caminó hacia su casa en completo silencio y, cuando llegó al portal, se detuvo. Había algo extraño. Sentía una energía espiritual procedente de la casa. La analizó durante unos segundos y se tranquilizó. Conocía aquella energía. Era la de Abarai Renji.

Entró en casa y unos sonoros ronquidos procedentes de la habitación de invitados le recibieron. Al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba.

--------------

Cuando despertó, estaba en sus brazos. La sostenía con fuerza, como si alguien se la quisiese arrebatar. Pero era una urgencia, y dudaba que de camino al lavabo llegase algún espíritu maligno que la quisiese raptar. Con suavidad, se escabulló de entre sus brazos. Buscó entre la ropa que había desperdigada por el suelo y cogió lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser la camiseta de Ichigo. Se la puso. Le venía muy grande, pero en ese momento no necesitaba nada más. En ese momento, escuchó a Ichigo, que se removía buscando a alguien en la cama. Rukia se acercó al oído y le susurró:

-No tardaré.

Después de decir eso, el muchacho se calmó, y la shinigami pudo ver, por extraño que pareciese, el rostro de Ichigo relajado. Hasta parecía feliz, sin ese ceño fruncido. Y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír también.

Silenciosamente, salió de la habitación en busca de un lugar para hacer sus necesidades. En el pasillo había varias puertas, así que fue probando una por una. En la primera, encontró otra habitación, más pequeña que la de Ichigo, en la que había una cama y un somier para guardar la ropa, nada más. Cerró la puerta. Aquello no le interesaba. En la siguiente encontró un pequeño despacho. "¿Un despacho? ¿Para qué quiere Ichigo un despacho?" la tentación le pudo y echó un vistazo a uno de los libros que había sobre la mesa. Era sobre medicina. Miró el que había debajo de este y vio que trataba sobre el mismo tema. "¿Ichigo es médico?" Bueno, de alguna manera tendría que ganarse la vida como humano... Fuese lo que fuese, ese no era el lugar al que quería ir en ese momento. Salió y se metió en la siguiente puerta del pasillo. Cuando entró, encendió las luces y...¡Bingo! Por fin había encontrado el baño. Se sentó en la taza del váter y cubrió todas las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Cuando acabó, volvió a la habitación en la que había despertado, y vio que Ichigo tenía los ojos semiabiertos. La estaba esperando. Con un gesto, le indico que volviese a la cama. Rukia se acercó lentamente. Cuando tan solo estaba a unos pasos de la cama, se detuvo. Hacer esperar a Kurosaki era realmente divertido. Pudo ver como este abría los ojos lentamente, esperando a que la chica se acercase, pero no lo hacía, simplemente se quedaba allí mirándolo. La paciencia no era una virtud de Ichigo, así que, de un rápido movimiento, se incorporó y agarró por la cintura a Rukia, para después hacerla caer sobre él. Ahora los dos estaban en la cama, Rukia encima de Ichigo, de un Ichigo completamente desnudo, y a la shinigami poco le faltaba por estarlo.

-Esta ropa te queda muy grande, Rukia. -mientras lo decía, sus manos se iban deslizando por los muslos de Rukia.- Sería mejor que te la quitases...- puso las manos por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando su cintura, y fue alzándolas para quitarle la prenda. Cuando la camiseta estaba por descubrir los pechos de Rukia, esta ayudó y se la quitó completamente. Estuvieron en esa posición durante unos segundos, en los cuales se miraron fijamente.- Bueno Rukia, creo que ahora sería un buen momento para que me ENSEÑASES lo que tengo que mejorar, según tú.

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente. Había llegado su turno. Mientras las manos de Ichigo acariciaban su cuerpo, fue acercando su rostro al de Ichigo, poniéndolo al mismo nivel que el suyo. Abrió levemente sus labios y los acercó a los del chico. Ahora vería ese mocoso quien era Kuchiki Rukia.

Cuando la chica ya introducía su lengua en la boca de Ichigo, ambos pudieron oír un odioso sonido. Un teléfono móvil. Una sola palabra cruzaba la mente de Ichigo.

"¡¡HI-YO-RI!!"

------------

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, ni en su habitación, pero tampoco pudo decir adónde se encontraba exactamente.

Se incorporó y salió de la habitación. Nada más salir, un gigante le recibió con un saludo monosílabo.

-¡Sa-sa-Sado!- ya sabía donde se encontraba.-Joder, menudo susto me has dado. Podrías avisar de que estabas aquí, ¿no?

Chad le miraba extrañado. "Si es mi casa..."

-Bueno...- siempre que estaba con Sado se quedaba sin palabras, no sabía muy bien qué decir.- ¡Ah! ¿Has visto a Rukia? Vino ayer, y supongo que se habrá quedado en casa de Tatsuki (n/a: fijaos en que la llama por su nombre). Bueno, pues me voy a buscarla. ¡Adiós!

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Chad se decidió a hablar.

-Kuchiki no vino ayer.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

-Hace ya dos semanas que no la vemos. Si hubiese venido ayer, Inoue nos habría llamado a todos.

Por la mente de Renji bullían millones de ideas, ninguna buena.

-¡Sado! ¡Vamos ahora mismo a casa de Tatsuki, ella tiene que saber algo!- al chico pelirrojo no se le ocurrió en ese momento que había una forma más fácil de contactar con ella.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Karakura, Renji miraba hacia todas partes, intentando encontrar a Rukia en cualquier rincón, pero sin éxito.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Tatsuki, tras llamar, Renji entró sin ningún miramiento en la casa, pasando por completo del saludo que había recibido por parte de la chica.

-¡Renji!

Se fue a las habitaciones, intentando encontrar allí a Rukia. Nada.

-¡Ey, Renji!

Se fue a la cocina, donde la madre de Tatsuki preparaba el almuerzo. Nada.

-¡Me cago en la leche! ¡Joder Renji, quieres hacerme caso de una p vez!- la mala lengua de Tatsuki había estallado. No soportaba que la ignorasen, y menos en su propia casa. Solo faltaba eso...

El susodicho se paró en seco. Cuando se enfadaba, era de temer, incluso peor que Rukia. La miró y la saludó, y pudo que ver lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Esto... Tatsuki... Bueno, yo solo venía para... Ejem...- la muchacha parecía echar fuego por los ojos. Le ponía enferma que la gente diese tantos rodeos para decir algo.- ¿Rukia no ha venido?- soltó rápidamente, dejando que la chica se calmase ligeramente.

-No.- una respuesta seca y corta, no tenía ganas de más.

-Y... ¿no sabes dónde puede estar?

-No.

-¿Y no sabes si...

-¡NO!

-¡Bien, yo ya me iba!

Las cosas no podían quedar así, además, si Renji estaba buscando a Rukia era por algún motivo. Decidió calmarse y saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Espera Renji, ¿qué le ha ocurrido a Rukia?

-¿Estás segura de qué no ha venido por aquí?- ahora que la chica se había calmado, ya podía hablar con ella con más tranquilidad.

-Sí, estoy segura.

-Bueno, pues entonces será mejor que primero llamemos a los demás...

-----------------------

Se reunieron en la casa de Ishida, se sentaron alrededor de una amplia mesa y se dispusieron a escuchar a Renji.

-Bien Abarai, explícanos qué es lo que ha pasado.- Ishida, como siempre, hablaba con ese tono de superioridad que le caracterizaba. A veces era irritante.

El capitán del quinto escuadrón empezó a hablar. Les contó que hacía pocos días, en los laboratorios de la sociedad de almas, detectaron una energía espiritual muy extraño, y no la podían clasificar. Así, enviaron a Rukia y a él en una misión de reconocimiento, nada más. La primera vez que se encontraron con esos seres, que más tarde se hicieron llamar las almas del Infierno, se encontraron también con Ichigo...

-¡¿Ichigo?!- una Tatsuki, visiblemente alterada, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se acercó a Renji, como pidiéndole explicaciones.

-Sí, le vimos, pero... Le pasaba algo...

Todos le miraban expectantes. Querían saber qué era lo que había ocurrido.

-Lo había... Olvidado todo, o casi todo. No nos reconoció ni a mi... Ni a Rukia.

Silencio. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar. No querían aceptar lo que estaban oyendo. Era demasiado cruel. La tensión que invadía la habitación era casi palpable. Pasados unos segundos, decidió continuar.

-Después de eso, le volvimos a ver otra vez, iba acompañado de Hirako Shinji. Y desde entonces, no le hemos vuelto a ver.- Renji hizo una pausa, lo que acababa de decir era algo sumamente grave.- Y bueno, ayer se supone que Rukia debería haber venido aquí... ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ESTÁ AQUÍ?

La respuesta a esa pregunta les pareció a todos obvia, pero parecía que no estaba tan clara para el pelirrojo.

- Abarai, ¿tampoco responde al teléfono?- le preguntó Ishida, que estaba ordenando en su mente todo lo que les había dicho Renji. Eran demasiadas cosas, y demasiado juntas.

-¿Y como quieres que... ?- su pregunta quedó en el aire. Había armado todo ese alboroto tan de mañana, había despertado a todos y los había alarmado, y no se le había ocurrido llamarla al móvil. ¿Acaso era idiota o qué?

Ya más calmado, cogió el teléfono móvil que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó en número de Rukia. Todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados ante el despiste del capitán (imaginaos la típica escena anime en que todos se caen al suelo XDD)

Ya había marcado. Esperó. Un tono... Dos tonos... Tres tonos... Antes de que el cuarto tono llegase a sonar, una voz, completamente masculina, y con un enfado de mil demonios, le respondía a gritos...

-------------

"Esaenanamediometroquesecreemayoreimportanteynoesmásqueunacompletaestúpidaacabadefatidiarmenserio" ß traducción: Esa enana medio metro que se cree mayor e importante y no es más que una completa estúpida me acaba de fastidiar en serio.

Al segundo tono, Ichigo ya tenía el condenado teléfono en sus manos, y de la ira que sentía, apenas podía sostenerlo bien. Rukia aún estaba pegada a él, pero por su mente pasaban pensamientos muy distintos.

"Ese móvil... ¿no es el mío?"

-Eee... Ichigo, creo que...

El móvil había sonado tres veces y, antes de la cuarta, Ichigo ya había respondido.

-¡Maldita enana! ¿Acaso te crees con derecho a controlar todo lo que haga? Esos tíos no han vuelto a aparecer, ¡así que déjame de una p vez en paz! ¡Y como me vuelvas a molestar en momentos como este, pienso irme, y va en serio!

Colgó. Respiró varias veces. Hondo, intentando calmarse.

-Esto, Ichigo...

El muchacho la miró. Aún estaba enfadado, pero pensaba quitarse ese sentimiento tan molesto enseguida. Antes de que la chica pudiese decir nada más, Ichigo ya se había lanzado sobre sus labios, besándola con pasión, como si fuese la última vez que lo fuese a hacer.

La shinigami no pudo hacer otra cosa que responderle, pero enseguida reaccionó. Se apartó levemente y cogió el móvil que Ichigo había lanzado por tierra después de esa conversación tan cordial.

-Ichigo... Este es mi móvil.

Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirando el pequeño aparato que Rukia sostenía entre sus delicados dedos.

Sonrieron. Pequeñas risas fueron inundando la habitación, la situación era muy cómica. Al final, sonoras carcajadas salieron de sus bocas. Era la primera vez que reían en mucho tiempo. Cuando pararon de reír, con lágrimas en los ojos incluso, se miraron a los ojos. Ichigo cogió la cintura de Rukia, la giró, y se puso encima de ella, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y piernas.

-Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos?

-Yo te estaba besando, y te iba a enseñar unas cuantas cosas que tienes que mejorar.

-¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! Pero antes...- se separó un poco de ella, cogió el MUY ÚTIL aparato telefónico, y lo desconectó, le quitó la batería y se aseguró de mandarlo bien lejos de la habitación.-ahora podemos continuar...


	11. El verdadero infierno

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL VERDADERO INFIERNO**

-------------------

-Esa voz... Me resulta familiar.- una desconcertada Inoue se esforzaba por recordar al portador de esa voz que le era tan familiar.

-Orihime... -Ishida la miraba preocupado. No había duda de que la muchacha era muy inteligente cuando quería, pero a veces tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

-Ese era...- Tatsuki miraba preocupada el móvil que aún sostenía un paralizado Renji.

"¿Ichigo?¿Por qué Ichigo? No he marcado su número. ¡No sé su número!" miles de pensamientos confusos invadían la mente del capitán, que no lograba entender por más que intentaba darles sentido. "¿Y por qué coño me ha dicho ENANA? ¿Enana? ¿Yo? Y... ¿QUÉ HA QUERIDO DECIR CON 'MOMENTOS COMO ESTE'?"

-¡Rukiaaaaaa!- le gritaba histérico al aparato desconectado. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

-Abarai, deberías calmarte. - Ishida siempre tan sensato. Era una pena que sus palabras cayeran en saco roto, nadie le escuchaba. - Ahora ya sabes donde está Kuchiki.

-¡No, no lo se! Solo sé con QUIEN está.- nervioso, removió los cabellos de su cabeza.- Bien, me voy, tengo que ir donde está Rukia.- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Renji...

El muchacho se giró. Todos le miraban, decididos. Irían con él. Ellos también querían ver a un viejo amigo.

-Supongo que si me miráis así, no puedo hacer otra cosa...- apartó la mirada. Todos sonrieron. Era hora de volver a encontrarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado.- Y ahora... ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar?

-------------

Su vida, había sido peor que el infierno, porque en la vida real, las heridas tardaban más en curarse.

Desde pequeña, había recibido maltratos por sus padres y hermanos. No conocía otra cosa que no fuese el dolor. Pobre niñita. Una historia típica, que hacer sentir lástima a las personas que saben de ella, pero aún más triste, era que no estaba sola. Y como prueba de ello, estaba el infierno lleno. No todos tenían una historia tan trágica como la suya, quizá por eso había podido escapar, aunque no le encontraba sentido. Ella, que simplemente había querido acabar con su dolor, se vio sumergida en otro aún mayor. Ella, que con apenas quince años, había acabado con la vida de toda su familia...

La única ropa que llevaba era una venda en la cabeza y una pequeña sábana que cubría su delicado cuerpo, lleno de heridas y moratones. Ni siquiera podía llorar, porque recibiría un nuevo golpe por parte de su padre. Se aguantaba el dolor y reprimía el llanto en su boca, impidiéndole salir. Quería mirarle a los ojos, desafiante, gritarle y desahogarse de todo su sufrimiento, pero eso sería aún peor. No se movía, mantenía la cabeza gacha y apenas respiraba. Era el miedo lo que la hacía actuar así.

Desde hacía unos meses, sus padres estaban teniendo una fuerte crisis económica, y tenían que recurrir a métodos extremos para conseguir el dinero. Pero eso no les detuvo para seguir comprando ropa cara y vino bueno, que siempre gastaban para ellos solos.

Oyó como la puerta se abría, y por ella entraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, visiblemente borracho, apestando, y con barba de semanas. Ahora le tocaba con él. Los temblores ya recorrían todo su cuerpo. No. No. No. No quería seguir con eso.

No quería.

Tenía que escapar de allí de algún modo.

No quería.

Su madre le estaba estirando del pelo, haciéndole daño para que reaccionase.

No quería.

Su padre se había levantado y se acercaba hacia ella. Le gritaba amenazante. Daba realmente miedo.

No quería.

-Ya voy. Un momento, tengo que ir a por una cosa.- antes de que su padre le pudiese tocar, salió huyendo hacia el pasillo, pasando al lado de aquel hombre que olía a cloaca. Llegó a la cocina y cerró la puerta. Allí se encontraba su hermana mayor. Ella había tenido más suerte, hacía unos años se había quedado embarazada de un hombre que tenía bastante dinero, y él, no tuvo más remedio que casarse con aquella muchacha.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, zorra? Vuelve ahora mismo allí, que nuestros padres necesitan el dinero.

Ella no reaccionaba. Ella era su hermana, compartían la misma sangre, pero, ¿por qué no la ayudaba? Era igual que sus padres.

Los odiaba. Odiaba aquella vida de miseria que llevaba, odiaba tener que hacer todo eso para conseguir dinero y, sobretodo, les odiaba a ellos.

-¡Ves ahora mismo!- le gritó a su hermana.

-Enseguida iré...

Sus palabras eran huecas, carecían de humanidad. Sus ojos ya no reflejaban vida, eran como los de una persona muerta. Se acercó lentamente a su hermana, pasando una mano por la mesa en la que estaban todos los cubiertos. Se acercó aún más a ella, hasta el punto en el que solo las separaban unos escasos centímetros. Alzó la cabeza y la dirigió a su oreja.

-¿Sabes, hermana?- silencio.- Te odio.

Un cuchillo se clavó en su vientre, e inmediatamente fue extraído. Con un rápido movimiento, degolló el fino cuello de aquella persona que tenía delante y que ya no reconocía. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar. Tampoco hizo ruido al caer.

-¡Jodida cría! ¿Quieres venir aquí de una puta vez? ¡Cuando se valla ya verás lo que te espera!

-Ya voy, padre...

-----------

La sangre. La sangre lo cubría todo. Cubría el suelo, las paredes, los pocos muebles que había en esa pequeña casa. Incluso la cubrían a ella y a su desnudez. Aquel mal nacido que había intentado acostarse con ella también había muerto. Y ella estaba muerta por dentro.

Ahora le tocaba a ella.

No temía al dolor que pudiese sentir, no lo notaría. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era dejar de existir.

Puso el filo del cuchillo sobre su garganta. La hora había llegado.

-¿Sabéis?- le contaba al aire.- Os odio.

El cuchillo atravesó su garganta, derramando más sangre a la ya macabra escena.

El dolor era insoportable, lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Era irremediable si quería irse de allí, alejarse de aquel mundo que había sido tan cruel con ella.

Cerró los ojos, por última vez... ¿por última vez? Y entonces, ¿por qué seguía allí?

Miró a su alrededor, y lo vio todo igual, salvo una pequeña excepción. Había otra "ella" justo delante suya.

"A si que... Esto es la muerte."

-E-es-está ahí, también se ha matado- una voz femenina temblorosa se escuchaba desde la puerta. Era su hermana, su espíritu. La miró, y vio que tenía una cadena que le salía del pecho. Miró a su padre, a su madre, a sus hermanos y a aquel hombre. Todos tenían aquella cadena. Se miró en el espejo que había en el recibidor. Ella no. En su lugar, había un pequeño agujero que se iba agrandando, y ella lo notaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Las convulsiones empezaron. Algo se estaba apoderando de ella, pero no le importaba. Una risa escalofriante salió de su boca mientras miraba a la que había sido su familia. Estaban muertos de miedo. Las convulsiones se hicieron más fuertes.

-¿Sabéis?- decía mientras su cuerpo se iba trasformando el algo aterrador.- Voy a devorar vuestras almas.

En el lugar donde había estado una chica de quince años, ahora había un ser monstruoso que se lanzaba contra aquellas almas, que por fin recibían su castigo. 

-----------

-Misako, ¿qué haces?- Edward se había acercado sigilosamente a ella. Había estado hablando con Zilvinas. Pronto llegarían más. Serían pocos, pero suficientes para asegurar su supervivencia. Se merecían vivir.

-Estaba recordando el pasado.- miraba hacia ese cielo, siempre negro, tan distinto al del mundo humano, tan parecido al del Infierno.- No fue bueno.

-Por eso, cuando te encontramos, te dijimos que lo olvidases. En nuestra nueva vida, nosotros seremos dueños de ella.

-Edward, ¿por qué los shinigamis no nos dejan en paz?

-Ya te lo dije, ellos no pasaron por lo que nosotros hemos vivido. Ellos no entienden.- su rostro se ensombreció. Recordar su pasado también era doloroso. Cruel. - Ellos no entienden que tenemos derecho de existir, aunque hayamos sido enviados al Infierno después de la muerte.

-Y por eso, no tenemos más remedio que ganárnoslo a la fuerza.- Zilvinas se había acercado a ellos dos. Pronto llegarán, ya se vuelven a oír los gemidos desde la grieta que abristeis. Eso significa que se ha vuelto a abrir.- sonrió. Estaba satisfecho con lo que habían conseguido por ahora. Sabía que la sociedad de almas no aceptaría su trato, pero era mejor dar tiempo para que los demás llegasen. Pronto serían libres. Pronto serían dueños de su vida y de su destino.


	12. Segundo día

CAPÍTULO 12: SEGUNDO DÍA

----------------

-Es aquí, ¿verdad?- Tatsuki miraba a la calle desde el tejado de ese enorme edificio que parecía no tener fin.- Aquí fue donde le vistes por última vez.

-Sí. Después de eso, ya no le volvimos... - hizo una pausa, y ya con un tono mucho más enfadado, prosiguió.- ya no le VOLVÍ a ver.

-Je, bueno...- a Tatsuki le encantaba sacarlo de quicio con cualquier cosa y, en esos momentos, el capitán se alteraba por el más mínimo comentario.- Es normal que solo quisiera ver a Rukia...- dejó el resto de sus palabras en el aire. Renji ya había picado.

-¿¿¿CÓMO QUE ES NORMAL QUE QUISIERA VER SOLO A ELLA???

-Abarai, cálmate, así no haremos nada.- Ishida estaba mirando por todo el lugar, intentando encontrar alguna pista que revelase el paradero de Ichigo.- Orihime, ¿tu notas algo?- Inoue siempre había sido buena en el control del reiatsu, por lo que si ella no encontraba nada, ninguno de ellos lo haría.

-Mmmm...- La muchacha miraba pensativa hacia ninguna parte en particular.- No, lo siento, no encuentro nada. Y a Rukia-san tampoco.

-Me lo temía...

-¿Te lo temías?

-Sí. Después de todo, estar con los vizards no es ningún juego. Seguro que le han enseñado a controlar su reiatsu, y también a usar el Kidoh.- decía Ishida mientras se recolocaba sus anteojos por enésima vez.- Supongo que... A menos que se quiera dejar vez, no lo encontraremos.

Nadie dijo nada más. Las palabras de Ishida podían resultar a veces demasiado duras, pero tenía razón. No lo encontrarían.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó una más animada Tatsuki.- Si ese cabezota no se deja ver, tendremos que hacer algo para pasar el tiempo, ¿no es así?- ni siquiera el silencio le respondió.- ¡Me encanta el caso que me hacen mis amigos!- ahora enfadada, se fue hacia la puerta que conducía a las escaleras, por donde bajaría del edificio. Un poco desanimados, los demás la siguieron.

--------

Miraba las ruinas de ese viejo castillo que hacía unos años, albergaba a todos los arrancars que lucharon en aquella guerra. Apartó la mirada de inmediato. Le traía malos recuerdos. En el Infierno, había un lugar muy parecido a ese. Y el que gobernaba aquel palacio... Le entraron escalofríos de solo recordarlo. Pero eso era lo que no tenía que hacer, recordarlo. Ahora era libre, o por lo menos más libre que cuando estaba en el Infierno.

-¿Todavía no han llegado?- dirigió su mirada hacia los dos compañeros que estaban detrás suya. Le habían seguido.

-No.- miró directamente a los ojos a Zilvinas.- Pero no tardarán mucho en llegar. Cada vez debe ser más difícil escapar de allí...

-Y por eso deben darse prisa.- Edward miraba despreocupado a sus dos compañeros. En realidad no le preocupaba si llegaban. Para él, simplemente serían un apoyo para lograr su libertad. Después de tantos años atrapado en aquel lugar, tan solo podía pensar en si mismo. Los demás o te servían para lograr tus fines, o no eran nada.

Los tres desviaron sus miradas, cada uno a un punto distinto. No tenían mucho de que hablar entre ellos. Eran seres que carecían de corazón, y luchaban por recuperarlo. No necesitaban la compañía de alguien a su lado, ni ninguna pertenencia, no sentían apego por nada en particular. Únicamente... Querían vivir. ¿Era eso pedir demasiado? Fueron enviados al infierno por cometer grandes delitos, pero el hecho de que pudiesen escapar, de que pudiesen razonar como humanos, ya era algo que les distinguía. Algo o alguien les había permitido vivir una vida de verdad. Y esos shinigamis se estaban interponiendo en su camino. Que crueldad. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Pronto serían más y podrían hacer frente a la sociedad de almas. Se harían de respetar.

-Me pregunto que harán los vizards...- Zilvinas miraba ahora de nuevo al palacio que se extendía sobre aquel yermo lugar de Hueco Mundo. Los otros dos le miraron. Ese era un asunto que tenían pendiente con él.

-Zilvinas...- el hombre que había delante suyo se giró.- Aún no nos lo has dicho.- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- ¿Cómo sabías de la existencia de los vizards y de los arrancars?- parecía que se estaba riendo de él.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- guardó silencio unos segundos- Yo era uno de ellos...

---------

-Bien, a ver este... Asano Keigo.

-¿Eh? No me suena para nada.

-Mmmm... ¿Isane Kotetsu?

-¿Quién? Oye Rukia, en vez de decirme tantos nombres, podrías decirme quienes son ellos.

-Vale, vale. Tan solo estaba probando.- miró al chico que tenía delante suya. La miraba con aquel ceño fruncido tan característico de él.- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

-¡¿Y tú cómo quieres que lo sepa?! ¡No tengo ni idea de a quien tengo que recordar!- ya empezaba otra pelea.

-¡Oh, no sabe cuánto lo siento, señor meolvidedetodos!- miraba a Ichigo con ojos de niña buena y hablaba con aquella vocecita que tanto le enfurecía al joven.

-¡Para ya de hablar así, idiota!

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarme de eso modo, descerebrado?!

Y la larga lista de insultos continuó desfilando por sus bocas, no paraban matarse con la mirada, pero eso era algo habitual en ellos.

-Tsk... Cuando crezcas un poco, niñato, habla conmigo.- de un brinco, se levantó del sofá en el que estaban los dos sentados, y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones.

Ichigo suspiró profundamente. No podía dejar las cosas así, no estaba bien. Había crecido, después de cinco años, había crecido algo. No podía dejar que esas estupidas riñas arruinasen aquellos días que ellos tenían para estar juntos. Se levantó y, en apenas un para de pasos, alcanzó a la shinigami. La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Notó con forcejeaba levemente, pero acalló de inmediato sus quejidos de la mejor manera que sabía.

-Ichigo...- el chico no la escuchaba, estaba completamente entregado a aquellos besos que depositaba en el cuerpo de Rukia.- Ichigo, espera.- con mucho esfuerzo también de su parte, apartó al muchacho de ella lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- Estábamos haciendo otra cosa, ¿no?

-Sí... Pero esto es más divertido.- antes de que pudiera responderle, ya volvía a la carga, pero fue detenido de nuevo por su compañera.

-¿Acaso no quieres recordarles?

La pregunta era clara y directa. Por supuesto que quería recordarles, claro que quería volver a tener recuerdos de ellos, pero... Era muy doloroso, escuchar cada nombre nuevo, saber que, hace tiempo, le conociste, pudieron haber sido amigos, familiares, incluso enemigos... Pero no sabes nada sobre ellos. Trataba de forzar su mente para que le entregase aquellos recuerdos, que se los devolviese, los quería de vuelta con él, pero era inútil. No le gustaba para nada aquella sensación.

Se apartó de Rukia, dejando mucho espacio entre ellos. La miró a los ojos.

-Sí, quiero recordarlos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada, aquellos ojos tristes color avellana que tanto le angustiaban.

-Ichigo...

-Está bien. Tan solo... Es duro... Muy duro. Con cada nombre que dices, me siento más perdido.

-Entonces haré que encuentres el camino.- se acercó a Ichigo y lo abrazó, refugiándose en sus enormes brazos.

--------

-¡Edward!¡Zilvinas!- Misako los llamaba desde un punto muy alejado a ellos dos. Vieron que parecía preocupada. Inmediatamente, la siguieron.

Tras una larga carrera, llegaron al lugar en el que se hallaba la grieta que conducía al Infierno. Mejor dicho. Era la única salida del Infierno. Pero algo ocurría. Había algo realmente extraño allí. No era algo visible, era más bien, una sensación. Las Almas del Infierno que aún estaban en él ya se acercaban.

-------

Tan solo de verlo, los demás ya se ponían nerviosos. Renji y los demás habían decidido ir al hotel en el que hacía apenas unos días, Rukia y el capitán habían estado. Estaban todos en la cafetería que había en el primer piso, alrededor de una gran mesa en la que habían unas cuantas tazas vacías. De café. Y la mayoría del pelirrojo. No paraba de cambiar de posición, mirando hacia todos lados y respondiendo de mala manera a cualquiera que le dirigiese la palabra. Estaba insoportable.

-¿Estamos... Haciendo lo correcto?- Inoue rompió el silencio que reinaba en aquella mesa. Los demás la miraron, sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería. La muchacha miró a los demás. ¿De verdad no comprendían?- Quiero decir... Vamos a ir a ver a Kurosaki-kun después de muchos años, pero él... No sé si nos recordará. ¿De verdad estaría bien que fuésemos todos? Puede que para él, seamos perfectos desconocidos. Nadie. Quizá... Deberíamos darle más tiempo. Después de todo, Rukia está con él, y ella puede hacerle recordar.- Orihime notó con una mano se cerraba delicadamente sobre la suya, dándole un apoyo que necesitaba. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con una sonrisa amable de Ishida. Continuó.- Si vamos ahora, sería muy violento para todos, pero en especial para él. Deberíamos esperarnos...

-Pero por mucho que nos esperemos, tendremos que intervenir en la lucha contra las Almas del Infierno.- Renji parecía que se había calmado un poco, después de las palabras de Inoue.- Pero podemos esperar hasta que todo eso empiece.

Inoue le sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que el shinigami se moría simplemente con la idea de que esos dos estuviesen juntos, pero aun así, había accedido a detener su búsqueda. Por el momento. pero eso le valía.

Con dulzura, presionó levemente la mano que todavía estaba entrelazada a la suya. Tendrían que esperar un poco más, pero todo estaba bien.


	13. El final de un sueño

CAPÍTULO 13: EL FINAL DE UN SUEÑO

--------------

Veían como la grieta se iba cerrando, poco a poco, dejando una cicatriz apenas visible en el suelo de Hueco Mundo. Pero aún más importante que eso, podían ver, a escasos centímetros de ellos, a cinco almas que, con anterioridad, merodeaban en el Infierno. Pero ahora, eran cinco aliados importantes en su lucha contra los shinigami. No estaban todos, pero mientras luchasen durante la noche, cuando las sombras dominan a la luz, podrían vencer. Por que, después de todo, ellos eran los dueños de las sombras.

Les dejarían descansar, el viaje desde el Infierno sabían de sobra que era agotador pero, cuando estuviesen preparados, marcharían sin perder tiempo al mundo humano, a luchar contra aquellos infelices que les querían privar de la vida que tanto se merecían.

Ni todos los ángeles son buenos, ni todos los demonios malvados.

Quedaban tres horas para que la batalla comenzase, y nadie lo sabía.

----------------

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya vuelves a molestarme?

-Que desagradable.- le contestó una voz que conocía muy bien, llena de burla, distorsionada.- Y yo que me preocupaba por ti.- aquel tono burlón no desaparecía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Verás, Ichigo, lo que estás haciendo, no puedo permitírtelo. Hicimos un pacto, ¿lo recuerdas?- el muchacho miró aquel monstruo que tenía su misma apariencia. Recordaba perfectamente el pacto que hicieron. Y durante cada segundo de su vida lo había maldecido. - Los recuerdos que intentas recuperar... Me pertenecen. Me los diste a cambio de mi poder.

-Dicho de esa manera parece que te los diese por voluntad propia.- se preparó. Con un oponente como él, toda precaución era poca.

-¿Y como prefieres que lo diga? ¿De una forma más suave, quizás? Da igual cómo lo diga, el significado es el mismo. O me devuelves lo que me pertenece...- una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro.- o no tendré más remedio que apoderarme de tu cuerpo.

-No puedes. Te vencí.

-Mentira.

-¡Te vencí! ¡Conseguí dominar tu poder!

-¿Acaso crees que me convendría salir a la luz con todos esos shinigamis a tu alrededor? ¿Con Aizen tras tu poder? ¿Con los vizards... "enseñándote" a controlarme? Después de tantos años, ¿y aún me crees así de estúpido? - Ichigo lo miraba horrorizado. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de ese reflejo suyo que tan solo podía ver en aquel mundo.- Y, además... ¿De qué me serviría controlar un poder que aún no ha alcanzado su límite? Sería una estupidez. Era mejor esperar.

-Me he hecho mucho más fuerte. No dejaré que te vuelvas a apoderar de mi cuerpo. ¡Nunca!

-Pues entonces, me tendrás que devolver lo que has recordado.- sonreía triunfante. Lo había conseguido.- Eso servirá...

Ichigo no podía responder. ¿Qué hacer? Lo único que estaba a su alcance en ese momento era devolverle todos sus recuerdos. Se rindió. No podía hacer nada.

Mientras sentía como iba desapareciendo de ese mundo, notaba que los nombres que con tanto esfuerzo Rukia le había hecho recordar, iban desapareciendo, dejando lagunas en su memoria.

...Rukia...

No quería olvidarse de ella. No se lo perdonaría; ni a él, ni a esa horrorosa imitación suya.

...Rukia...

Una y otra vez repetía su nombre, intentando retenerlo como mínimo en su boca, para así poder pronunciarlo una vez más.

-...Por el momento...

Despertó.

-------------

Una pequeña mano estaba apoyada en su pecho desnudo. Él mismo rodeaba una pequeña silueta de mujer de piel pálida con su brazo. Su cabello negro le ocultaba su rostro. Con la mano que aún tenía libre, la acercó a su cara y retiró aquel mechón de pelo que le impedía ver. La muchacha abrió un ojo de color azul intenso y lo miró, sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Se acercó a él, con suavidad.

-Buenos días, Ichigo.- posó sus fríos labios sobre los de él, apenas unos segundos. Más que suficientes como para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-----------

Dos horas para la batalla.

-----------

Un pitido incesante le despertó. Ya estaba harto de todos aquellos avisos, no podía más.

"Que alguien me sustituya..." rogaba a un dios imaginario.

A regañadientes, se incorporó y se puso enfrente del panel del doceavo escuadrón que controlaba la actividad de los hollows en el mundo humano. Últimamente habían estado muy activos, por lo que en esos últimos días, había tenido más trabajo de lo normal. Tocó uno de los innumerables botones que componían aquel ordenador y en la pantalla de este apareció el causante de que se despertase.

-Aquí Akon, oficial del grupo de investigación, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-¡Necesito refuerzos! Cada vez los hollows aumentan más en número. No podré yo solo.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo enviaremos tres shinigamis a esa zona. Mientras tanto, manténgase al margen. No tardaremos.

La comunicación se cortó. Suspirando, llamó al segundo escuadrón. Serían los más rápidos en llegar. Si esos shinigamis no fuesen tan incompetentes, no tendría tanto trabajo.

(n/a: no me he vuelto loca, esperad y pronto sabréis a qué viene esto.)

------------------

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Uryu?- Inoue hacía poco que se había despertado. Contemplaba la ciudad de Tokio desde la ventana de la habitación del hotel. Era una vista magnífica, estremecedora. Parecía que en cualquier momento te podrías perder.

-Esperar.- Ishida la miró. Sus ojos, a los que él tanto amaba, parecían tristes.-Orihime, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho- la muchacha sonrió.

-Pues otra más.- su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.- Orihime, ¿por qué dijiste eso?

Silencio.

-Orihime...

-Él no nos recordará.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - la expresión de la chica había cambiado. Estaba seria, y triste, pero era de ese tipo de tristeza que una ya ha asumido.

-Pues porque los recuerdos ya no le pertenecen a él. Ahora son... De el hollow que habita en su interior.

-¿Qué? - su rostro tan solo podía reflejar la sorpresa que sentía.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hace cinco años, cuando... Tuvimos que luchar contra los arrancar, Kurosaki-kun se tenía que entrenar con los vizards para conseguir poder. Fue difícil, pero lo consiguió. Gracias a ellos, pudimos ganar la guerra. Pero...- su rostro se ensombreció. Los recuerdos no eran ni mucho agradables.- Kurosaki-kun se tuvo que marchar. Lo había conseguido dominar, pero no del todo. Si quería seguir siendo él el que dominase su cuerpo, tenía que marcharse con los vizards. A cambio del poder de hollow, tuvo que hacer un hueco en su mente para... Él. Y en ese hueco, estaban los recuerdos. Esos recuerdos, ya no son de él, no le pertenecen. No puede recuperarlos.

-Orihime... ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- volvió a repetir la misma pregunta.

-Hace cinco años, a mí misma me pidieron que acompañara a los vizards, debido a la rareza de mis poderes. Pero a mí, me dieron a elegir.- puso una mano en su pecho, conteniendo el dolor que sentía.- Entonces fue cuando me lo dijeron. Lo que le ocurriría a Kurosaki-kun, y... Por qué.- miró directamente a los ojos de Ishida.- Me dijeron, que para ellos, olvidar algún que otro dato del pasado era completamente normal, después de todo, ellos hicieron el mismo pacto con su hollow interno que Kurosaki-kun, pero... También me dijeron... Que el poder de los hollows que habitaban en su interior... Apenas se podían comparar con... El hollow del Kurosaki-kun. Ni siquiera tenían del todo claro que se tratase de un hollow, o por lo menos uno normal y corriente.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo es posible que Kurosaki pudiese contenerlo?

-Tampoco lo sabían.- sonrió de nuevo. Ahora, Ishida entendía a la perfección por qué su novia no había querido ir a verle. ¿Los demás también tenían que saber eso? No. Si lo sabían, se desmoronarían. Era mejor para ellos seguir esperando.

-----------

-¿Ichigo?- preguntaba casi con temor. Quizá no quería ni siquiera oír una respuesta.

El cuerpo del chico se abrazó con fuerza al suyo.

-Lo siento, Rukia- respiró aliviada. Había dicho su nombre. Entonces, ¿por qué le pedía perdón?

-¿Qué te ocurre, Ichigo?

Él tan solo la abrazaba, sintiéndola cerca de él.

-Rukia, no voy a poder recordar... Nada más.- se separó levemente de ella. La miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por... Por qué?

-No puedo. Esos recuerdos, ya no son míos. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que me dijiste ayer.

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?!-¡Con lo que le había costado meter en esa cabeza hueca todos esos nombres! Un momento, ¿por qué decía que no eran suyos?

-¡Rukia! No sigas. Simplemente no puedo.- se incorporó en la cama.- Esta noche, me he dado cuenta de que ya no puedo seguir. Tan solo recordarte a ti - la miró, con una sonrisa en su cara - ya ha supuesto un enorme esfuerzo.

Le dolía. ¿Qué significaba todo aquellos? ¿Era una especie de adiós?

-Rukia...- aquella sonrisa continuaba en su rostro mientras la miraba.- ¿Podrías continuar junto a mí... A pesar de todo?

Se acercó a él, rodeando un brazo suyo con los de ella. Por supuesto que podía. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.


	14. Primer movimiento I Error

CAPÍTULO 14: PRIMER MOVIMIENTO - I : ERROR

--------

-Nada, no contesta. Y lleva así desde ayer.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo a Fresita?

-¡Ja! No creo que le pudiese pasar algo sin que nosotros nos esterásemos. Seguramente estará con la shinigami esa.

-¡¿Quééééé?! ¡Nos ha traicionado!

-No digas tonterías.

-¡Vosotros dos, parad ya de hacer tanto ruido!- Hiyori se había levantado de mala leche, con una mano dormida y encima le dolía la cabeza. Iba a matar a los desgraciados que la habían despertado.

-Hi...Hiyori, tranquilízate, anda que no pasa nada...- prefirió no haber dicho nada. Un rostro terrorífico se sobrepuso al de la vizard.

-¡¡Y me habéis despertado por nada!!- definitivamente, los iba a matar.

Observando la escena, estaban dos de los vizards restantes: Hirako y Hacchi. Admiraban la facilidad que tenían sus compañeros por relajarse. Ellos no podían; no con una batalla por delante. Y menos con unos oponentes que habían escapado del mismísimo Infierno.

-¿Qué haremos, Hirako?- los gritos de Hiyori aún podían oírse de fondo.- Tenemos que intervenir rápido, y tu lo sabes.

-Sí. Si los shinigamis se precipitan, las cosas pueden salir muy mal. La última vez que nos encontramos con ellos, nos sorprendieron, tenían poderes que jamás habían visto, por no mencionar que también llevaban una zampakutou. - miró hacia sus compañeros, que seguían con su estúpida pelea. - Tenemos que contactar con Ichigo. No moveremos pieza aún, pero tenemos que mantenerle alejado de los shinigami. No podemos permitirnos que se involucre en la batalla; sería perjudicial para nosotros.- Hacchi lo miró. No sería fácil.

-No querrá venir. Lleva mucho tiempo buscando a esa shinigami.- Hirako suspiró. Hacchi tenía razón.

-Entonces, no tendremos más remedio que traerla con nosotros. Mientras no arme escándalo, Hiyori la tolerará. Y por los demás no tendrá que preocuparse.

-Es extraño.- su compañero lo miró.- Normalmente, no habrías aceptado a ningún shinigami con nosotros.

-¡Sí, ya lo sé!- se llevó una mano a la cabeza, haciendo un gesto un tanto dramático.- Pero ya sabes lo caprichoso que es ese idiota. Si no viene ella, él no vendrá con nosotros, y eso sería mil veces peor que tener por compañía a un shinigami.

-Esa shinigami no tiene que ser como los demás.- Hirako lo miró sorprendido. ¿Estaba defendiendo a uno de ellos?- Después de todo, Ichigo también ha experimentado en carne propia los tratos de la Sociedad de almas, y no es que los aprecie mucho...

-Bueno - tenía razón - quizá no sea tan... Shinigami como los demás.- para ellos, no había una palabra que pudiese expresar con claridad a un shinigami. Lo que eran, dioses de la muerte, ya decía todo lo que a las palabras les faltaba por expresar. Shinigami. Para ellos, en esa palabra estaba metido todo el odio que sentían hacia aquellos que se hacían llamar Dioses.

----------------

-Ya hemos llegado. Este es el lugar.- tres shinigamis había llegado a una amplia explanada y se mantenían en pose de lucha, pero allí no había absolutamente nada.

-¿Estás seguro? Aquí no hay nada.

-Pues es la dirección que pone aquí.- le dijo el primero enseñándole un pequeño aparato que mostraba una imagen digital del lugar.

-¡Seguro que lo has mirado mal! ¡Inútil!

-¡Vosotros dos, parad de una vez!- el tercer shinigami, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, tomaba ahora la palabra.- No hay duda, este es el lugar.

Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos escudriñando en la oscuridad, intentando ver más allá de lo que a simple vista había allí. Se concentró, intentado averiguar la posición de la energía espiritual que había sentido débilmente hacía unos momentos. ¡Era la de un shinigami!

-¡Por aquí!-les ordenó a los demás, indicándoles el camino a seguir. Los otros dos corrieron a su lado, fieles al que habían asignado como líder del grupo.

Bajo un árbol de considerable tamaño, se encontraba el cuerpo de un shinigami. A simple vista, se podían ver varias heridas que parecían graves, a parte de que la sangre que se concentraba a su alrededor era mucha, demasiada para que fuese bueno. Los tres hombres se acercaron lo más deprisa que pudieron y se situaron alrededor del herido. Parecía que estaba inconsciente.

-Esto no es bueno.- uno del grupo, el que parecía el más joven, miraba nervioso a todas partes. Al ver a un compañero suyo en ese estado el pánico había hecho acto de presencia.

-Agghh...mgg...-parecía que estaba despertando.- Cof, Cof.-tosió varias veces, escupiendo sangre en el suelo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Están... Aquí... Son muchos, no pude...- su respiración era entrecortada, cada bocanada de aire que tomaba le producía un dolor indescriptible al pasar por su herida garganta.

-No te preocupes amigo, nosotros te vengaremos.

Una sombra, una brisa de viento, una voz aterradora.

-Pues tendréis que esforzaros shinigamis, porque como podéis ver...- los tres hombres se giraron inmediatamente, desenvainando a sus zampakutous y apuntando a los hollows que tenían detrás de ellos. ¿Cómo no habían podido notar su presencia?- Os superamos claramente en número.

Ocho hollows enormes había aparecido de la nada. Eran poderosos, lo sabían. Como también sabían que las posibilidades de vencer eran más bien pocas, pero habían ido allí a luchar... O a morir.

-------------

Caminaban en silencio por una de las muchas calles de la ciudad. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir, y la situación era un poco violenta. Simplemente dejaban que sus pies decidiesen el rumbo. Pasaron por multitud de tiendas y bares, pero no se pararon en ninguna, hasta que la muchacha no pudo evitar poner su mirada en cierto objeto que estaba expuesto en un escaparate.

"¡No! ¡Ahora no! No puedo perder el tiempo en tonterías..." pero su mirada la llevaba de nuevo hacia el objeto de su deseo. "¡serás idiota! No es momento para esto... Ichigo..." lo miró. Parecía triste. Mantenía la cabeza bajada, mirando al suelo. Habían decidido salir para despejarse, para relajarse un poco, pero Rukia sabía que solo era una excusa, y lo que de verdad quería en ese momento, era estar solo. Estos días que había pasado con él, habían sido como un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No le había dicho por qué había olvidado todo aquello, pero había decidido no preguntárselo, si él se sentía con ánimos de decírselo, ya se lo diría. Y ahora, con todo aquello, a ella tan solo se le ocurría mirar... ¡A un estúpido conejo! Sin darse cuenta, se había parado y miraba aquel pequeño conejito blanco que correteaba dentro de su pequeña jaula de metal. Se acercó un paso, quería verlo más de cerca, y otro más, la gente no paraba de pasar y no le dejaban verlo bien. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado de seguir a Ichigo, se alarmó. ¡Lo había dejado solo en esa situación! Se maldijo a si misma, recalcando el grado de su estupidez, y se volvió para buscarle. No conocía esa ciudad, y como se hubiese ido muy lejos, no sabría como encontrarlo.

No tuvo que dar ni un paso. Estaba a unos tres metros de ella, observándola, y parecía que se estaba riendo... De ella.

-¡Qué... ¿Qué estás mirando?!- la había estado esperando todo el rato, viendo como poco a poco se iba acercando a aquella tiendo de animales donde se encontraba el pequeño conejo blanco que ella tanto quería.

-¡A la cara de embobada que estabas poniendo hace un segundo! ¡Mira que ponerte así por un conejo!- no paraba de sonreír, y la muchacha no lo entendía. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Ichigo se acercó a ella, pero Rukia le había dado la espalda, ¡no soportaba que la gente se riese de ella.

-¡Si tanta gracia te hace mi cara, no hace falta que la mires!- ¿Qué se había creído ese estúpido? Además, ¿no se suponía que estaba mal por no recordar?

Unos brazos la rodearon por detrás, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Tu nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?- sonreía por ella, porque ella estaba a su lado. No tenía ningún otro motivo.

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Bueno, a decir verdad... No importaba.

-Tu siempre con tu extraño gusto por los conejos. Que fría eres, yo deprimido y tú mirando animales.- dijo todo eso sonriendo, pero con los labios, sino que sonreía con los ojos; irradiaban felicidad.

-¡No... No era eso, idiota! ¡Es que... Allí...!- intentaba encontrar alguna excusa, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna.

-¿Quieres uno?- aún detrás de ella, acercó su rostro al de Rukia, viendo como los ojos de la shinigami brillaban. La chica se giró lentamente, deshaciendo el abrazo que recibía de los brazos de Ichigo.

-¡¡¡Sí!!!- se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y dando grititos de alegría como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-¡Rukia!- el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Parecía que todo el mundo les estaba mirando. Podía sentir las miradas de la gente en su nuca; algunas de reproche, otras más bien divertidas, y la única que parecía no darse cuenta era la causante del problema. Había entrado en MODE CHAPPY FAN.- ¡Maldita sea Rukia, reacciona!

No supo muy bien cómo pero uno segundos más tarde, ya no tenía a Rukia encima, pero también le faltaba otra cosa... La cartera.

-¡¡Rukia!!

La muchacha ya se había acercado lo más rápido que pudo a la tienda, antes de que su, ahora novio, cambiase de opinión por culpa de la escenita que acababa de montar. Segundos después salía con un pequeño animalito blanco en sus brazos, que increíblemente, no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de obtener la libertad.

-¿Nos vamos?- sonreía felizmente mientras se acercaba al muchacho. Antes de que éste pudiese decir nada, ya se marchaba, aunque no sabía exactamente hacia dónde.

-De nada...- la siguió. En parte feliz de haberla hecho sonreír con aquel momento, en parte molesto porque aún no le había devuelto su cartera y sabía muy bien por qué: estaría completamente vacía.

--------------

Respiraba con dificultad, la herida que tenía en la pierna sangraba en abundancia, pero no le importaba. Esos malditos hollows habían acabado con la vida de sus compañeros, y tan solo quedaba uno. Era su hora de vengarse. Rabioso, se abalanzó contra aquel engendro con su zampakutou liberada; aquello consumiría todas sus fuerzas, pues hacía más bien poco que había conseguido saber el nombre de su katana, pero en aquel momento nada importaba, nada, salvo vengarse. Falló, pero no del todo; no había conseguido derribarlo, pero le había hecho un gran tajo en el hombro, y ahora su brazo sangrante colgaba inútilmente por apenas unos centímetros de piel. El hollow gritó, de ira y de dolor, agarrándose con el brazo que aún tenía intacto el hombro. Lo miró a los ojos, maldiciendo al shinigami que le había causado esa herida. Miró hacia un lado, hacia otro, y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Regresaría a hueco mundo, aunque sabía que los nuevos huéspedes de allí lo eliminarían si se daban cuenta de su presencia.

Desde que las Almas del Infierno habían llegado, se habían dedicado a exterminar a todos los hollows que osaban acercarse al castillo de Las Noches, que era donde se habían establecido. Los que estaban más alejados de ellos, simplemente habían tenido que dejar de frecuentar ese lugar, pero los que estaban cerca... La única solución que les quedaba era marcharse al mundo humano. Y ahora ese estúpido shinigami le obligaba a volver. Por lo menos en hueco mundo tendría otra oportunidad, en ese estado sabía perfectamente que no podría contra aquel oponente.

Abrió la Garganta, el portal que lo llevaría a su mundo, y sin dudar, se metió a través de ella.

El joven shinigami, malherido, veía como aquel hollow abría el portal. ¡Iba a escapar! No podía permitirlo. Aunque aquello significase su muerte, jamás dejaría a aquel hollow con vida. Antes de que el portal se cerrase, dio un salto y entró en él. Pronto estaría en hueco mundo.


	15. Primer movimiento II Consecuencias

CAPÍTULO 15: PRIMER MOVIMIENTO - II: CONSECUENCIAS

--------------

Una hora para la batalla.

--------------

-¡Ah! ¡Se escapa!

-¡Idiota, no lo sueltes!

-¿A quién has llamado idiota?

-¡Pues a ti, ¿o acaso crees que hablo solo de normal?!

-No lo sé, a lo mejor te gusta reflexionar sobre la razón de la existencia en voz alta...

-Maldita... ¡Rukia, el conejo!

El pobre animal, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba siendo asfixiado por los brazos de la shinigami, ahora corría todo lo rápido que sus pequeñas patas le permitían, y eso era mucho, hacia la libertad.

-¡Chappy-rin!- gritaba Rukia mientras perseguía a su conejito, que ya casi se había perdido entre la multitud de piernas, coches y demás que había por allí.- ¡Chappy-rin! - unos lagrimones salían de sus ojos violetas, ¡había perdido el conejo que Ichigo le había "regalado"!

-¡Idiota!- Ichigo apareció por una calle que había detrás de ella. -¡Ya has perdido al conejo!

Prefirió no haber dicho eso. Rukia se tiró al suelo, como si fuese una niña pequeña, y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte mientras gritaba el nombre del conejito perdido.

-¡Rukia, tranquilízate!- se acercó a ella, posó una mano suya sobre su hombro y le hizo girarse hacia él, mientras este le enseñaba un pequeño bulto blanco que sostenía en el brazo que tenía libre.- Está aquí, así que deja de montar una escenita. - Rukia se lanzó hacia su mascota perdida, atrapando al mismo tiempo el brazo del chico. Se le había olvidado no montar una escena.

Después de una nueva pelea, en la que volvió a ganar Rukia, decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, se hacía tarde. Los dos sonreían, felices de la compañía del otro. El muro de hielo que aquella mañana se había interpuesto entre ellos se había roto en mil pedazos, y harían lo imposible para que no se volviese a levantar.

Caminaban juntos, lo más juntos que les era posible. El chico tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de Rukia, y esta agarraba la chaqueta de Ichigo con una mano, mientras que con el brazo libre sostenía al conejo. Caminaron así hasta llegar al apartamento. No se soltaron ni un solo segundo.

-¡Jamás me hubiese podido imaginar así con alguien, Ichigo! - una voz por detrás de ellos les alarmó. Cuando se giraron, encontraron a un rostro bastante conocido para ambos.

-Hirako...- Ichigo lo miró, desafiante. No sabía lo podría ocurrir con él y con Rukia. Si fuese una humana normal no habría tantos problemas, aunque los prejuicios que les profesaban a ambos eran similares. Pero no pensaba dejar que eso supusiese un obstáculo entre ellos.

-¡Tranquilo, no hace falta que me mires así!- miró directamente a la shinigami, pero no con odio, sino con cierta curiosidad. Quería saber lo que había podido ver Ichigo en ella, aun siendo una shinigami.- Es más, ya hemos hablado sobre ello.

"¿Qué? ¿Habían hablado sobre ellos? ¿Los vizards? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabían? ¡¿Y sobre qué habían hablado?!"

-Y hemos decidido que si Ichigo confía en ti, nosotros podemos intentarlo, siempre y cuando...- vio la cara de sorpresa que puso la muchacha. Ya se lo esperaba. No solían tener muchos tratos con los que no fuesen de los suyos.- no nos traiciones. Y la traición significa mencionar cualquier cosa relacionada con nosotros, ya sea desde lo que comemos hasta cualquier información sobre nuestros poderes. - Pretendía intimidarla, pero Kuchiki Rukia no sería una presa fácil. Le miró directamente a los ojos desde la misma posición en que estaba, al lado de Ichigo, aceptando aquellas palabras con todo el orgullo que le era posible.

-No tengo intención de contar nada, simplemente por la razón que eso también me perjudicaría a mí - pensaba en Ichigo. Desde que estaba con él, cualquier cosa que perjudicase a alguno, era malo para los dos.- Y además, en esta batalla... Sois nuestros aliados.

-Unos aliados temporales, pero aliados a fin de cuentas.- sonrió. Aquella shinigami ni le agradaba ni le dejaba de agradar, pero tampoco le era indiferente. El tiempo ya diría. Miró al muchacho que tenía delante de él. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado tenso, protegiendo a Rukia con su abrazo, dispuesto a saltar ante la más mínima señal de peligro. Había hecho bien al querer llevar a Kuchiki con ellos. - Bien, pues si esto es todo, nos tenemos que poner en camino, hay que entrar en acción pronto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Rukia se maldijo por dentro. No había cogido su móvil y no tenía ni idea de la situación actual.

-No, no ha ocurrido nada. Nosotros simplemente...vamos a adelantarnos a los acontecimientos.

----------------

No estaba lejos. Le podía ver perfectamente. Estaba a su alcance. La herida que tenía no era nada con el dolor que habían sentido sus compañeros al haber sido víctimas de ese maldito monstruo. Dio un salto que su pierna lamentó, pero no dejó que el dolor le detuviese. Estaba cerca de cumplir con su objetivo. Alzó la katana que tenía en sus manos, y con un grito que desgarró su garganta, atravesó la deforme cabeza del hollow. Veía como se retorcía de dolor mientras se desintegraba. Casi lamentaba haber hacho un gesto tan noble como enviarlo a la sociedad de almas, aunque con un poco de suerte acabaría en los últimos distritos del Rukongai.

Lo había hecho, lo había derrotado, pero ahora... No podía volver. Se rió de si mismo, de su maldito destino. Por lo menos había cumplido. Su ira había sido saciada. Ahora estaba en paz consigo mismo. No lamentaba morir tras haber logrado todo aquello.

La punta de su zampakutou tocó el suelo, pero él seguía manteniendo débilmente la empuñadura en su mano. Con paso débil, comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo, solo adelantar, tan solo seguir. Una fina línea se marcaba en el suelo de arena producido por la hoja de la espada, el recorrido de sus últimos pasos.

---------------

Media hora para la batalla.

---------------

No se esperaba que aquel lugar fuese en el que estaban establecidos los vizards. Era una casa completamente normal, bastante amplia pero no muy lujosa. Demasiado normal para alguien como ellos. Hirako la hizo pasar, con Ichigo siempre a su lado, cuidándola. Cuando entró se sintió intimidada. Siete pares de ojos la miraban, sin contar con los que estaba detrás suya. No sabía qué decir. Miró a Ichigo, buscando algo de ayuda, pero parecía que él tampoco sabía cómo salir de aquella situación tan incómoda.

¿Qué decir? ¿Hola? Eso sonaría estúpido, sin sentido, aunque fuese lo correcto. ¿Y si empezaba con una broma? No, demasiado forzado. Con todo aquello, se le olvidó que tenía un animal en sus brazos. El pobrecillo, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad, saltó de su regazo atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¡Chappy-rin!- Rukia, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, corrió en busca de su animalito, sin siquiera darla la más mínima importancia a todos los que la miraban, ahora buscando algo de lógica al asunto. ¿No estaban todos serios y tensos hacía unos segundos?

-¡Tú! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces con ese animal?!- Hiyori ya no soportó aquella escena y se lanzó detrás de Rukia, que aún perseguía a su huidizo conejo, gritándole para que se detuviese y le hiciese caso. Los demás miraban la escena un poco... No había palabra para definirlo. Toda aquella escena llena de tensión que hubo durante los primeros minutos de su llegada, se había esfumado. La extraña persecución seguía, pero prefirieron no intervenir.

-Bueno, ya estamos to...- Hirako se detuvo. Detrás suyo, el conejo seguía haciendo de las suyas, y había trepado hasta la cabeza de Ichigo (era un gran escalador).

-¿Pero qué...?-antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Rukia se había lanzado encima suya, intentando coger el conejo, seguida de Hiyori, con lo cual el pelirrojo quedó atrapado dejado de las dos chicas que peleaban por conseguir el conejo. Una por protegerlo, y la otra por enviarlo de una patada lo más lejos posible.

-Pobre conejo...- Love era un gran amante de los animales, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que apiadarse de él.

-Y pobre fresita - le siguió la chica de pelo verde que estaba a su lado.

-¡¡Vosotras!!- Ichigo se levantó hecho una furia, tirando a Rukia y a Hiyori al suelo.

-¡Idiota, ¿no ves que me has tirado al suelo?!- la morena no iba a dejar así el agravio.

-¿Se puede saber quién tiro primero al suelo a quién?

-¡Fue porque cogiste a Chappy-rin!

-¡No lo cogí! ¡Se me subió encima! ¡Idiota!

-¿A quién estás llamando idiota? ¡Imbécil!

-¡Vosotros dos callaos ya!- Hiyori ya se había hartado de esa pelea, así que se levantó y les dio a cada uno un buen golpe en la cabeza. -Joder, ¿seguro que era a ella a quién quería traer? -la pregunta quedó en el aire. Ahora que todo el mundo se había calmado ya, Hirako podía continuar con lo que iba a decir.

-Ya estamos todos.- se volvió a detener, mirando a todos para asegurarse de que no volvería a ser interrumpido. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.- Aunque ahora haya una shinigami entre nosotros, seguiremos con lo que habíamos dicho. No podemos dejar que la sociedad de almas actúe en contra de las Almas del Infierno. No estoy diciendo, para nada, que les protejamos, todo lo contrario. Debemos adelantarnos a la sociedad de almas... Iremos a Hueco Mundo. No sabemos lo que tienen en contra nuestra, pero dado que también nos atacaron a Ichigo y a mi, hemos de averiguarlo. - sin despegar la vista ni un momento de ellos se acercó a una especie de vitrina en donde estaban guardadas multitud de katanas. Cogió una, la suya, y se volvió a dirigir a los demás.- Será mejor que nos preparemos pronto.

---------------

La vista se le nublaba y apenas se mantenía en pié, pero aquella visión lo despejó por completo. Era un castillo, un castillo blanco y enorme. Aterrador. Sobrecogedor. Pero la angustia que sentía no tenía nada que ver con aquel macabro castillo, sino con lo que sentía proveniente de él. Eran varias energías, varias "personas" estaban dentro, pero aquel reiatsu no era para nada conocido, no tenía nada que ver con el de los hollows ni de los shinigamis.

Tenía que saber qué era.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se adentro en aquella inmensa fortaleza que se iba a convertir en su tumba.

Los pasillos eran interminables, el techo se elevaba hasta alturas ridículas, la blancura que una vez debieron lucir aquellas paredes, ahora grisáceas, había desaparecido. Tan solo se podía oír la forzosa respiración de aquel temeroso shinigami, que paso a paso se iba acercando cada vez más rápido a su propia muerte. Su reiatsu era tan débil en esos momentos a causa de su estado, que los habitantes del castillo lo pasaron desapercibido.

Después de un recorrido que le pareció eterno, llegó a una amplia sala en la que parecía haber vivido alguien hacía no mucho, aunque en esos momentos no había nadie. Pero él sabía que pronto vendría quién quiera que fuese el que habitaba allí. En silencio, se trasladó hacia un lugar un poco más escondido en el que podría descansar y a la vez saber quién era el actual dueño de ese lugar.

----------------

-¡No sé lo que estamos haciendo aquí! ¡Tan solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo!- Tatsuki ya se había cansado de esperar. Esperar a que aquel estúpido pelirrojo decidiese entrar en escena y volver a encontrarse con ellos. ¡Aunque les hubiese olvidado, le harían recordar!

-Tranquilízate, Tatsuki, bastante nervioso estoy yo como para que encima tú estés así.

-¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso eres el único que puede estar así, Renji?

-Calmaos los dos, que tan solo nos ponéis nerviosos a los demás.- Ishida sabía perfectamente, incluso mejor que Tatsuki, que aquello realmente era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero Orihime le había pedido que guardara aquel secreto, y él jamás rompería una promesa, y menos a su novia. Por mucho que había intentado que esos dos parasen de pelear, era inútil, eran iguales a Kurosaki y Kuchiki, incluso peores. Simplemente se quedó mirando su pelea, extrañando en cierta medida a un amigo que perdió hacía tiempo. Quizá jamás hablaron como verdaderos amigos, pero sabían perfectamente que se podía confiar en el otro.

La ruidosa pelea fue interrumpida por el sonido de un móvil. Renji guardó las palabras que le iba a dedicar a la morena y atendió a la llamada. Era de su teniente, Hinamori.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hinamori? - con cada palabra que escuchaba, su sorpresa se iba haciendo mayor. ¿Era verdad lo que le estaba contando?

----------------

Desde un primer momento, sabía que si entraba por la Garganta, no podría volver a salir, pues antes de que el portal se hubiese podido abrir, él ya habría sido presa de los hollows que habitaban Hueco Mundo. Pero aun así, sí que podía comunicarse con la Sociedad de Almas. Y aquello que tenía que decirles era fundamental para su supervivencia.

Su nublosa visión le impedía actuar con normalidad, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, consiguió hacer funcionar a su transmisor. Las palabras salían forzosamente de su boca. La respuesta llegó rápidamente. Ya estaban avisados. Podía oír como por el otro lado de la línea había mucho movimiento. Varias voces gritaban, alteradas, órdenes que debían ser inmediatamente cumplidas.

Hacía apenas unos minutos que ocho seres habían entrado a la sala. Sus palabras y futuras acciones ponían en peligro a toda la SS, por lo que el haber ido allí, quizás no había sido en vano. Ahora estaban dos pasos por delante de aquello seres salidos del mismísimo Infierno.

La señal se interrumpió. Ahora estaba solo, de nuevo. Ya había asumido la muerte, así que ahora tan solo tenía que esperar a que llegara. No tardó mucho. Antes de que se diese cuenta, vio un rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo. Segundos después, un grito desgarrador salía por su garganta, sellando su final en aquel mundo.

---------------

La batalla había comenzado.


End file.
